


Weight of the World

by nhathoang_cute



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Ending, Drama, M/M, Science Fiction, Tragedy
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhathoang_cute/pseuds/nhathoang_cute
Summary: ※ Lấy cảm hứng từ NieR: Automata OST/Weight of the World※ Viễn tưởng, toàn truyện có hơn hai mươi nghìn chữ, R18※ Cảnh báo BE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [及影／Weight of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740523) by [noche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche). 

"Oikawa-senpai, xin hãy chỉ cho em kỹ năng chiến đấu!"

Trận đấu mô phỏng kết thúc, Oikawa vừa rời khỏi phòng huấn luyện liền nghe thấy giọng nói trong trẻo non nớt của cậu đàn em vang lên. Hắn ngẩng đầu liền thấy Kageyama cách đó không xa đang chạy về phía hắn. Trong phút chốc con ngươi nâu sẫm của hắn tối sầm lại, mặt không đổi sắc, môi khẽ nhếch lên, nhìn qua có vài phần lạnh lùng.

Thiếu niên tóc đen trước mặt là hậu bối kiêm đối thủ của hắn, Kageyama Tobio.

Đây là lần đầu Kageyama tham gia chiến đấu mô phỏng── cậu không hề có chút kinh nghiệm thực chiến nào, nhưng chỉ mới gần mười bốn tuổi mà cậu có thể không chút khó khăn tiêu diệt hai trăm "Hài Hồn" trong trận chiến giả lập. Khi Kageyama rời khỏi phòng huấn luyện, trên khuôn mặt mọi người đều là biểu tình sửng sốt, ngay cả sĩ quan cấp Tá luôn kiệm lời giờ đây lại không ngừng khen ngợi cậu là một thiên tài chiến đấu ngàn năm có một. Chuyện này khiến cho Oikawa, người vẫn luôn an ổn chiễm chệ ở vị trí thứ hai trong Binh đoàn huấn luyện, cảm thấy một mối đe dọa chưa từng có trước đó.

Oikawa nhìn Kageyama đang đứng trước mặt, ánh mắt trong veo nhìn thẳng mình, trên khuôn mặt còn mang theo biểu tình hào hứng──

"Hở? Em hỏi phương châm của anh à? Cứ đánh cho đến khi đối thủ không đứng dậy nổi thì thôi."

Oikawa nở một nụ cười, hắn trừng mắt lên, vẻ trầm tĩnh lập tức biến mất trong một giây ngắn ngủi. Hắn nhìn khuôn mặt hào hứng mong chờ của cậu đàn em kia, giả vờ không hiểu ra vấn đề của cậu. Kageyama nghe vậy liền tỏ vẻ mất mát. Cậu nhíu mày, lộ ra biểu tình nghiêm túc không ăn nhập với tuổi tác của mình, dường như đang suy ngẫm hoặc ngờ vực lời nói của đối phương.

Oikawa im lặng, thu lại ánh mắt. Hắn né người đi vòng qua Kageyama, không thèm đếm xỉa đến cậu đàn em vẫn hò hét đằng sau kia. Bóng dáng Oikawa nhanh chóng biến mất ở cuối hành lang dài.

"Cứ đánh cho đến khi đối thủ không đứng dậy nổi thì thôi..."

Kageyama nhìn theo bóng lưng của Oikawa, lẩm bẩm.

《Weight of the World》

**01, Quá khứ/Ngày đó cùng em bày tỏ tâm tình**

"Tobio, sau em cứ đi theo anh vậy? Em không hiểu à? Bây giờ anh không muốn gặp em."

"Nhưng mà..."

"Đủ rồi! Em thể im lặng một chút được không? Hay em chỉ tới để cười nhạo anh?"

"Em, em không có ý đó..."

Vừa thua cuộc trong trận chiến mô phỏng mình mong đợi đã lâu, tâm tình của Phân đội trưởng Oikawa vô cùng tồi tệ. Phân đội của hắn lần nữa bại trận trước phân đội của Ushijima Wakatoshi── Oikawa không nhớ rõ đây là lần thứ mấy hắn đã giao đấu cùng Ushijima, nhưng lần nào cũng vậy, dù thế nào thì người thua cuộc vẫn luôn là hắn.

Trừ huấn luyện thể chất cơ bản, lúc nào có thể đăng kí sử dụng khu ổ chuột để chiến đấu, hắn đều sẽ tham gia. Thời gian tập luyện của hắn và Ushijima luôn ngang ngửa nhau, nhưng khi thực chiến thành tích hai bên vẫn cứ chênh lệch.

Oikawa Tooru không cam lòng.

Dù cố gắng thế nào hắn cũng không thể vượt qua, hắn luôn nhận được tín nhiệm của đồng đội nhưng không cách nào dẫn dắt mọi người đi đến chiến thắng. Dù đây chỉ là mô hình chiến đấu, dù đối thủ không phải Hài Hồn trên chiến trường... nhưng hắn chỉ cần một lần, chỉ một lần thôi, hắn được cùng những người chiến hữu quan trọng chia sẻ niềm hân hoan khi giành chiến thắng.

"Em có nghe không, đừng đi theo anh nữa."

Oikawa quay đầu lại, hốc mắt ửng đỏ. Hắn tức giận nhìn Kageyama đang đứng sau lưng mình, dường như chỉ một giây sau hắn sẽ đuổi cậu đi. Nhưng Kageyama bỗng dưng ngơ ngẩn nhìn hắn. Ánh mắt của cậu lộ ra vẻ không tin nổi, sau đó lắp bắp mở miệng: "A, Oikawa-senpai... Anh khóc đấy à?"

"Không!" Oikawa vừa gào lên, những giọt nước mắt nóng hổi liền trào ra từ hốc mắt hắn. Hắn khịt mũi, thô bạo dùng tay quẹt nước mắt đi, nhưng nước mắt lại như chiếc vòi nước không đóng lại được, chảy ra không ngừng.

Kageyama thấy vậy liền vội vàng móc túi, hốt hoảng đưa tay về phía Oikawa: "Anh có cần khăn giấy không ạ?"

Oikawa khóc thút thít, giật lấy tờ khăn giấy trên tay Kageyama, vừa lau nước mắt vừa bất mãn tức giận: "Tại sao... Tobio-chan... em, em còn không đi đi..."

Cảm xúc mãnh liệt đột ngột tuôn trào khiến Oikawa mất hết hình tượng mà òa khóc. Giọng nói nghẹn ngào của hắn khiến Kageyama không khỏi đau lòng. Đây là lần đầu Kageyama thấy được con người yếu đuối nhưng vô cùng chân thật này của Oikawa. Nhưng cậu không trả lời hắn, chỉ bình tĩnh nhìn Oikawa, tận đến lúc tiếng thút thít nhỏ dần mới dịu dàng mở miệng, "Bởi vì em lo lắng cho Oikawa-senpai."

Động tác tay của Oikawa ngừng lại, hắn nhíu mày nhìn Kageyama với ánh mắt ngờ vực: "Em vừa nói gì?"

Kageyama bình tĩnh nói lại một lần nữa: "Em nói, bởi vì em lo lắng cho Oikawa-senpai." Nói xong cậu cúi gằm mặt xuống, không dám nhìn biểu tình của Oikawa thế nào.

Oikawa nghe vậy, sửng sốt một hồi. Đối với lời quan tâm này của cậu đàn em hắn cảm thấy vô cùng hoài nghi xen với kinh ngạc── hắn không nghĩ thằng bé đang đứng trước mặt là người đàn em thiên tài của hắn. Hắn chẳng bao giờ để ý đến sự tồn tại của người kia, tránh cho cậu ta có cơ hội tiếp cận. Mặc dù Oikawa là đàn anh của Kageyama, nhưng trước giờ hắn chưa từng quan tâm hay chỉ bảo cậu dù chỉ một lần.

Nhưng Kageyama lại nói rằng cậu đang lo cho hắn?

Oikawa im lặng.

Hắn gấp gọn lại tờ khăn giấy, dùng giọng điệu thờ ơ giải thích: "Chỉ là anh thua cuộc trong trận Đoàn chiến thôi, em không cần lo lắng quá." Oikawa vừa dứt lời liền cảm thấy mặt mũi mình nóng rực lên... Nhất định chỉ là ảo giác thôi, hắn nghĩ.

Nghe hắn nói vậy, Kageyama liền ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn Oikawa đang rất xấu hổ.

Sao mặt của Oikawa-senpai lại đỏ vậy, có lẽ do vừa khóc xong? Nhưng nhìn dễ thương quá đi── Kageyama không kiềm được nghĩ thế.

"Nhưng Oikawa-senpai vừa khóc rất thảm thiết mà..."

"Im đi, anh không──"

"Nhưng..."

"Quên đi mà Tobio-chan, nếu em quên chuyện đó đi anh sẽ chỉ em kỹ năng chiến đấu."

"Em không quên được."

Không nghe thấy câu trả lời như trong dự liệu, Oikawa nhíu mày, nhìn thấy Kageyama mang vẻ mặt thành thật lắc đầu, giọng nói của cậu không lớn lắm. Oikawa không nghe rõ liền mở miệng hỏi lại: "Tobio, em vừa nói gì vậy?"

"Em nói, em không thể quên được."

Lần này, giọng nói của Kageyama vô cùng rõ ràng.

Biểu tình của Oikawa đột nhiên đông cứng lại, dường như đang đợi câu nói chưa hoàn thành của Kageyama.

"Em cũng không thích cảm giác khi thua cuộc, nên em hiểu tâm tình của Oikawa-senpai lúc này."

"Cho nên, Oikawa-senpai..."

"Đợi đến lúc em chính thức trở thành một phần của Binh đoàn, lần tiếp theo chúng ta nhất định sẽ chiến thắng."

Kageyama vô cùng chân thành nói, trong mắt cậu lóe lên thứ ánh sáng mong chờ. Oikawa không kiềm được ngơ ngẩn nhìn cậu.

"Oikawa-senpai?" Kageyama không thấy Oikawa đáp lại liền nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn.

"Đúng là không có cách nào mà... đứa nhóc thối tha tự phụ này." Oikawa thở dài nói.

Oikawa sau khi lấy lại tinh thần, khẽ cười một tiếng. Hắn nhìn khuôn mặt khó hiểu của Kageyama, đưa tay xoa đầu đối phương. Mái tóc gọn gàng của cậu trong nháy mắt bị vò thành cái tổ chim rối bù xù.

"Em không phải thằng nhóc thối tha." Kageyama giơ hai tay phản kháng.

"Nếu không thì là gì? Em nói thử xem Tobio-chan?" Oikawa ngừng lại động tác tay, bình tĩnh nhìn cậu.

"Em, em là..." Kageyama nhíu mày, cậu do dự hồi lâu, dường như không biết nói thế nào cho phải. Biểu tình ngẫm nghĩ của cậu khiến Oikawa tò mò. Hắn nhíu mày, ngả ngớn nói: "Ố, sao vậy, nói năng ấp a ấp úng thế này không giống Tobio-chan chút nào nha?"

Có lẽ do lời khiêu khích của Oikawa có tác dụng, có lẽ Kageyama vất vả lắm mới tìm được từ ngữ chính xác. Cậu trợn mắt nhìn Oikawa, lớn tiếng trả lời.

"Em, em là người hâm mộ số một của Oikawa-senpai!"

Cậu vừa dứt lời, bầu không khí chợt chìm trong yên lặng.

Lập tức Kageyama cảm thấy xấu hổ vì những gì cậu vừa nói ra. Đầu óc Oikawa trống rỗng── hắn không biết cậu đàn em trước mắt lại coi hắn như vậy.

"A?! Em muốn anh dạy kĩ năng chiến đấu cho em đến thế sao? Còn dùng cả cái từ người hâm mộ số một nữa! Nói dối là không tốt đâu Tobio-chan à."

"Em không nói dối, từ tận đáy lòng em rất mến mộ Oikawa-senpai."

"Oikawa-senpai rất đẹp trai, đánh đấm vô cùng lợi hại, đặc biệt khi chiến đấu Oikawa-senpai đã múa kiếm thế này này── ầm ầm──"

Cậu càng nói càng kích động, một lần nữa Oikawa thấy được những luồng sáng rực rỡ đọng trong mắt Kageyama. Hắn không rõ những điều đối phương ca ngợi mình, chỉ nghĩ liệu quãng thời gian qua hắn đã bỏ lỡ những gì, bị thứ gì che mắt mới không nhận ra rằng cậu đàn em đang thao thao bất tuyệt trước mặt lại dễ thương thuần khiết đến vậy, toàn thân phát ra thứ hào quang chói mắt── khiến những phiền muộn của hắn chợt tiêu tan.

"Này, rốt cuộc em đang nói cái gì thế?" Kageyama còn dùng âm thanh miêu tả lại hành động ở cuối câu, khiến Oikawa không kiềm được bật cười.

"Oikawa-senpai, em đang rất nghiêm túc đấy──" Kageyama dẩu môi, đối với phản ứng của Oikawa cảm thấy vô cùng ảo não.

Không chờ Kageyama giải thích, Oikawa liền lên tiếng cắt ngang lời cậu.

"Cảm ơn em, Tobio."

Đó là thứ không xuất hiện trong kí ức của Kageyama, nụ cười chân thành của Oikawa ngày đó.


	2. Chapter 2

**02, Hiện tại/Nhiệm vụ tái chiếm Collier thất bại**

"Tobio? Cậu nghe thấy tôi không, Tobio?"

"Tobio? Chết tiệt, không phải ngay cả cậu cũng..."

Trong ý thức mơ hồ, Kageyama không ngừng nghe thấy tiếng gọi vọng tới. Cậu gắng sức đáp lại. "...O,Oikawa-senpai?"

Tình cảnh của cậu hiện tại không ổn chút nào. Vụ nổ xảy ra bất ngờ đã khiến cơ thể cậu bị chôn vùi dưới đống đổ nát, hôn mê đã lâu. Mặc dù da chỉ bị trầy xước nhẹ nhưng cậu không làm cách nào có thể nhúc nhích. Tế bào toàn cơ thể kêu gào đòi dưỡng khí, đầu Kageyama đau như muốn nứt toác ra, hai mắt mở trừng cũng chỉ thấy một màn đen kịt, thậm chí ngay cả thính giác cũng bị đoạt đi── cho đến tận bây giờ cậu mới nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc.

"Xin lỗi, để cậu phải thất vọng rồi."

"Chẳng lẽ là... Miya, Miya-senpai?"

"Đúng rồi. Việc cậu còn sống đúng là trong cái rủi có cái may. Tình trạng sao rồi?"

"Cũng ổn."

Kageyama gắng sức mở trừng mắt nhìn quanh, tầm mắt vẫn mờ mịt không rõ ràng, nhưng miễn cưỡng có thể thấy vài tia sáng yếu ớt. Tứ chi của cậu đã sớm cứng đờ, để đảm bảo thân thể sau này vẫn còn có thể vận động, tay trái Kageyama lục lọi hộp đựng vũ khí. Cậu nhẹ nhàng nhất nút, phía trên cậu đột ngột nổ tung. Những mảnh sắt thép khi nãy vừa đè lên người cậu giờ đây tan biến, trở thành tro bụi.

Cậu lảo đảo đứng dậy, một luồng sáng rọi thẳng vào khiến cậu kiềm được nheo mắt lại. Tầm mắt nhỏ hẹp quan sát được khung cảnh vô cùng hoang vắng── xung quanh cậu dày đặc khói, khắp nơi rải rác xác cơ giáp, trên nền đất, những dòng máu đen uốn lượn chảy, mơ hồ bốc lên mùi máu thịt, mùi xác thối rữa tỏa khắp xung quanh── Kageyama không tài nào phân biệt được đó là mùi Hài Hồn hay của đồng đội cậu nữa.

"Tình hình... thế nào vậy?" Kageyama nhìn thành phố trước mặt đã biến thành một đống phế tích, mờ mịt hỏi.

"Nhiệm vụ thất bại rồi, Trụ sở chính hạ lệnh đình chỉ chiến dịch tái chiếm hành tinh." Miya Atsumu trả lời.

"Nhiệm vụ, thất bại... rồi sao?" Kageyama ngập ngừng nói, không thể tin nổi.

"Tôi không muốn nói chuyện này lần thứ hai đâu, Tobio ạ." Thái độ trò chuyện của Atsumu vẫn lạnh lùng như cũ.

Kageyama khó tưởng tượng ra vẻ mặt cắn răng nghiến lợi lúc này đã xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt của Atsumu.

Dù sao bọn họ đã điều động tất cả những tinh anh của Liên hiệp, gần một trăm binh sĩ cao cấp đều tụ họp một nơi, với nhiệm vụ đoạt lại tinh cầu Collier từ tay Hài Hồn. Kageyama đã đinh ninh nhiệm vụ này cũng giống với những lần trước, việc sắp xếp đội hình như vậy sẽ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ dễ dàng. Nhưng đến tận lúc bọn họ giao chiến với Hài Hồn mới phát hiện một điều, tốc độ tiến hóa của kẻ địch đã vượt xa những gì họ ngờ tới: trí tuệ bọn chúng đã có thể sánh với loài người── chúng biết sử dụng chiến thuật, dự đoán được phản ứng và hành tung của loài người, kết quả nhiệm vụ trở nên đặc biệt khó khăn.

Giọng nói của Atsumu lần nữa truyền tới: "Trước mắt Tổng tư lệnh đã hạ lệnh từ bỏ việc tái chiếm hành tinh, thiết bị tự hủy đã khởi động rồi, cậu nhanh chóng lên Tháp cao rời đi đi."

Giọng nói của Kageyama không kiềm được cao vút: "Thiết bị tự hủy? Tư lệnh muốn cho nổ banh hành tinh này?"

Atsumu không biết đáp lại thế nào: "Chuyện này không còn cách nào khác nữa, cậu nhìn tốc độ tiến hóa của bọn chúng đi, nếu nay mai chúng tràn ra những hành tinh khác tôi cũng không cảm thấy lạ lùng gì."

Lời nói này của Atsumu khiến Kageyama không thể phản bác, cậu chỉ hỏi: "Mọi người biết chuyện này chưa?"

Lần này Kageyama nghe rõ Atsumu hít một hơi dài.

Việc này khiến cậu có dự cảm xấu.

Atsumu khẽ thở dài: "Tôi không rõ. Nửa giờ trước đã thông báo đến tất cả các thành viên của đội Chinh phạt, nếu còn sống, chắc bọn họ đã đến Tháp cao rồi."

Hắn vừa dứt lời, giọng nói của một người khác liền vang lên: "Xin lỗi, Kageyama-kun, tôi và Atsumu chỉ chịu trách nhiệm việc truyền tin từ Trụ sở chính, chúng tôi không thể tiết lộ hoặc can thiệp vào tình hình hiện tại được." Miya Osamu ngừng một chút: "Cậu có thể dùng bộ đàm của cậu liên lạc với những người khác... nhưng tốt nhất cậu vẫn không nên lãng phí thời gian vào những việc này."

Liên lạc với những người khác?

Trong đầu Kageyama chợt bật ra một cái tên, đó là Oikawa.

Còn có Hinata, Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita...

Kageyama đột nhiên nâng cổ tay lên, bộ đàm chỉ hiện thị một cuộc trò chuyện, đó là bản ghi âm cuộc đối thoại hiện giờ giữa cậu với anh em nhà Miya. Cậu mở bản ghi chép tin tức ra: trống rỗng. Ngón tay thon dài của Kageyama dừng lại trước "Có kết nối với đối tượng được chọn hay không", nhưng trì trệ không thể nào nhấn xuống được.

"Nếu như bọn họ còn sống...?" Giọng nói của Kageyama run rẩy.

"...Đúng vậy." Osamu lạnh nhạt trả lời cậu, lực bất tòng tâm.

Atsumu cắt đứt cuộc đối thoại của hai người, "Được rồi được rồi, nhanh chóng chuẩn bị rút lui đi, không còn nhiều thời gian đâu." Hắn không kiềm được thúc giục, nhưng lúc này Kageyama không còn tâm trạng đáp lời hắn. Atsumu không thể đoán được những suy nghĩ lúc này của Kageyama, hắn không thể không buộc miệng trước khi tắt bộ đàm: "Cậu không cần lo lắng cho Oikawa-senpai đâu, anh ấy và Shoyo... đang trên đường đến Tháp cao rồi."

Kageyama không ngờ rằng đúng lúc này Atsumu lại nói ra tin tức mà cậu muốn biết nhất. Cậu mừng rỡ không nói lên lời, chỉ đơn giản nói cảm ơn với Atsumu.

"Cảm, cảm ơn anh, Miya-senpai!"

"Thật là, lúc nào cậu cũng chỉ lo lắng cho người khác. Dành nhiều thời gian hơn nghĩ đến mình hơn đi. Cậu chỉ còn mười lăm phút thôi đấy!"

"Dạ!"

Kết thúc cuộc đối thoại với Atsumu, tâm tình Kageyama đã khá hơn rất nhiều. Nhưng khi ngẫm lại, Atsumu không hề đề cập tới những người khác, nghĩ đến đây cậu liền không thể an tâm được. Kageyama lắc đầu, dường như muốn xua khỏi đầu những ý nghĩ không rõ ràng kia.

Oikawa-senpai và Hinata đã bình an vô sự, chắc chắn những người kia cũng không có vấn đề gì.

Khung cảnh hoang vắng đó hiện về trong tưởng tượng của Kageyama. Trong nhiều năm qua hành tinh này đã mất đi sự xinh đẹp vốn có. Cậu trợn to hai mắt, không thể tin nổi nơi chứa đựng những kỉ niệm tươi đẹp nhất của cậu giờ đây đã biến thành Địa Ngục trần gian.

Tinh cầu Collier, nơi hành tinh chứa đựng những kỉ niệm quý giá nhất của cậu──

Ở nơi đây, cậu đã gặp được Oikawa-senpai.

Ở nơi đây, cậu đã trở thành binh sĩ chính thức, gia nhập Karasuno, quen được rất nhiều đồng đội đáng tin cậy.

Ở nơi đây, cậu đã trải qua những thử thách gian khổ nhất, sau những trận Tử chiến nhận được vô cùng nhiều vinh dự.

Ở nơi đây, cậu đã gặp được tình yêu đầu tiên và cuối cùng trong cuộc đời mình.

Ở nơi đây, được trở thành bạn đời với người mình yêu nhất.

Ở nơi đây...

Nhưng hiện tại, thứ gì cũng không còn nữa.

Trong khoảng thời gian mình hôn mê, rốt cuộc đã xảy ra những chuyện gì?

Những người đồng đội cùng mình chiến đấu hiện đang ở đâu?

Không được, bây giờ không phải lúc cậu nên suy tính những chuyện này──

Nhớ lại chuyện Atsumu đã giao phó, Kageyama liền rút thanh Muramasa trong bao ra, đó là vũ khí cậu thường dùng để chém Hài Hồn, cũng là phần thưởng khi cậu trở thành Chiến sĩ cao cấp. Mặc dù nhiệm vụ lần này kết thúc trong thất bại, không có Hài Hồn xuất hiện trong tầm mắt, nhưng Kageyama vẫn không thể không đề phòng.

Lũ Hài hồn tiến hóa này không còn kiểu chiến đấu cồng kềnh như trước, bây giờ bọn chúng đã học được cách ẩn mình và hành động tập thể, nấp trong những nơi khó thấy, chờ đợi cơ hội tấn công── việc cậu bị hôn mê đúng là một cái giá thê thảm.

Tháp cao gần với vị trí cậu đang đứng nhất là ở khu vực D3, trước kia chỉ mất năm phút để đi đến. Cũng cũng quãng đường đó, nếu sử dụng tàu bay sẽ còn dư dả thời gian. Trong đầu Kageyama nhanh chóng tính toán, sau đó bắt đầu hành động.

Kageyama sử dụng tốc độ nhanh nhất, nhận thấy một con Hài Hồn đang đuổi theo cậu không rời phía sau. Cậu vốn không rảnh rỗi quan tâm nhưng lại nghĩ, nếu phía trước cũng có Hài Hồn thì sẽ khó giải quyết hơn. Cậu không vui chẹp miệng, đột ngột dừng lại, ánh mắt nhanh chóng bắt lấy mục tiêu. Cậu vung đao lên── lưỡi đao như phản ứng lại với tay cầm, tỏa ra khí tức lạnh lùng quỷ dị. Thân đao chưa chạm đến mục tiêu nhưng đủ để thân thể cứng rắn của Hài Hồn xẻ làm đôi.

Nhưng không vì vậy mà Kageyama thiếu cảnh giác. Cậu xoay một vòng trên không trung, linh hoạt chém chết một con đang nấp đằng sau, định đâm cánh tay cơ giới vào eo cậu. Kageyama nhìn từng con Hài Hồn ngã xuống, cho đến lúc xác chúng chảy ra máu đen mới tin chắc rằng bọn chúng đã chết hẳn.

Khi Kageyama định tiếp tục khởi hành, cậu chợt ngẩng đầu lên liền phát hiện doanh trại của Binh đoàn Karasuno── trên mặt đất nhuộm đầy máu đen, nhiều thi thể nằm rải rác, có Hài Hồn, cũng có không ít những binh lính mặc đồng phục màu cam.

Kageyama hít một hơi, lúc này cậu không còn đếm xỉa đến lời dặn dò của Atsumu và Osamu nữa. Trong nháy mắt khi thấy những bộ đồng phục quen thuộc đã dính đầy máu đen, tầm mắt cậu trở nên mơ hồ, thân thể không kiềm được run rẩy, hai chân bắt đầu bước đi trong vô thức.

Cậu khụy gối xuống đất, không bận tâm đến đống máu dơ bẩn đã dính trên bộ đồng phục sạch sẽ của mình. Cậu mất khoảng thời gian dài mới lôi được một thi thể ra. Kageyama bỏ mảnh xác Hài Hồn trên mặt người kia ra, khi nhìn rõ bộ dạng của đối phương, dường như cậu đã nghẹt thở── đó là Đoàn trưởng Binh đoàn Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi.

Trong phút chốc, quá khứ ấm áp chợt hiện ra trước mắt cậu.

_Em chính là Kageyama Tobio trong truyền thuyết đó sao? Anh là Đoàn trưởng Binh đoàn Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi._

_Không tệ đâu, Kageyama! Thật không hổ là Chiến sĩ cao cấp mà Karasuno chúng ta tự hào nhất!_

_Tốt lắm, hôm nay mọi người thể hiện không tệ, tôi sẽ chiêu đãi mọi người một chầu bánh bao── dĩ nhiên là robot làm rồi._

_Sau này việc chỉ huy giao phó cho em, Kageyama._

Kageyama khẽ nhếch môi, muốn nói gì đó nhưng không phát ra được âm thanh nào. Cậu chỉ đối mặt với Sawamura── đôi mắt vô hồn kia vẫn đang mở trừng, dường như ra đi không thanh thản. Kageyama nghiến răng, hơi lạnh phủ lên lòng bàn tay cậu. Cậu hé môi, nhưng không biết nói gì. Một hồi lâu sau, Kageyama hít một hơi dài, cậu nhắm mắt, rút tay phải lại.

"S,Sawamura-senpai, anh đã vất vả rồi..."

Kageyama vừa dứt lời, tâm tình còn chưa bình phục, mở mắt ra liền thấy một thi thể với khuôn mặt quen thuộc nằm đối diện mình. Người kia vẫn cứ mỉm cười như vậy, nhưng Kageyama lại không cười nổi.

_Anh thấy rằng tân binh năm nay đều vô cùng ưu tú. Anh là Phó đoàn trưởng Binh đoàn Karasuno, Sugawara Koushi, mong các em chỉ giáo nhiều hơn._

_Kageyama, nếu đã gia nhập Binh đoàn của bọn anh rồi, phải cùng sống tốt và yêu thương mọi người đấy nhé!_

_Nếu xét về thể lực, kỹ năng chiến đấu, thậm chí chiến lược vận dụng anh đều kém hơn em, có lẽ một ngày anh sẽ bị điều tới bộ phận Hậu cần... Anh đem trọng trách Chỉ huy trưởng giao phó cho em đấy, anh sẽ không hối hận đâu. Kageyama, bởi vì anh biết chỉ mình em mới có thể gánh vác được việc này._

_Anh trong trạng thái chiến đấu tốt nhất, em cũng trong trạng thái chiến đấu tốt nhất── vậy là chúng ta có thể đánh bại Binh đoàn Seijoh rồi._

_Mọi người hãy cùng anh cố gắng lên nhé._

_Nhóm của anh, mọi người đều rất mạnh!_

"Tại sao ngay cả Sugawara-senpai cũng..."

"Tại sao_──_"

Tiếng hét thê lương vang lên như phá vỡ cả bầu trời.

Không biết đã qua bao lâu, Kageyama mang vẻ mặt xám xịt như tro tàn, cúi đầu, chậm rãi ôm lấy Sugawara. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đặt thi thể anh nằm cạnh Sawamura. Theo lẽ thường mà nói, sau khi chiến tranh kết thúc, những người sống sót trong Binh đoàn mới có thể trở lại chiến trường, thu hồi thi thể của đồng đội. Nhưng vào tình huống hiện tại, trong tay Kageyama không hề có dụng cụ thu hồi xác, cậu cũng sẽ không trở lại nơi đây_── _Kageyama đỏ hoe mắt, lúc này cậu mới hiểu ý nghĩa trong lời Osamu đã nói: "Tốt nhất cậu vẫn không nên lãng phí thời gian vào những việc này."

Những người còn sống sót, chỉ là thiểu số.

Kageyama cúi đầu, khuôn mặt mờ mịt nhìn chiếc hộp chiến đấu vẫn đang hoạt động trên cổ tay: trong đó chứa vài nút nhấn phức tạp dùng để liên lạc với đồng đội. Nhưng cậu chỉ nhận được tín hiệu từ Atsumu. Theo như lịch sử liên lạc của Osamu, ngay cả Oikawa, người bình thường sẽ trả lời trong năm ba giây, nhưng giờ lại không có tin tức gì... Kageyama bỗng dao động, không khỏi nghi ngờ những lời nói của Atsumu.

Thật sự Oikawa-senpai và Hinata đã bình an vô sự rồi?

Nếu mọi người không có ở nơi này, vậy cậu phải làm gì đây?

Trong lúc nhất thời, toàn thân Kageyama đã không còn sức lực.

Nhưng ngay lúc này, đèn thu tín hiệu của bộ đàm đột ngột sáng lên, Kageyama giật mình, luống cuống tay chân mở bộ đàm lên. Một lần nữa hy vọng bị dập tắt. Kageyama cầu nguyện, hy vọng đầu bên kia của bộ đàm là người hiện tại cậu mong chờ nhất.

Bộ đàm lại truyền tới một hồi tạp âm, Kageyama chưa rõ tình hình hiện tại thế nào liên lạc liền bị cắt đứt. Kageyama khẽ nguyền rủa, cậu không hề từ bỏ ý định khởi động lại cái máy này. Vất vả lắm bộ đàm mới kết nối được, nhưng lần nữa chỉ có tạp âm. Kageyama bị tuyệt vọng dồn tới đến nỗi thở dốc, sự kiên nhẫn của cậu đã tan biến hoàn toàn. Cậu hét lên với đèn thu tín hiệu của bộ đàm vẫn đang nhấp nháy.

"Đây là Kageyama, xin hãy trả lời!"

"Đây là Kageyama, xin hãy trả lời!"

"Đây là Kageyama, xin hãy trả lời!"

Ai cũng được, xin hãy lên tiếng đi──

Mình không nghĩ... người trở về lại chỉ có một.

Giọng nói của Kageyama trở nên nức nở. Cậu chưa bao giờ chật vật như lúc này── không, có lẽ còn một lần khác.

Đó là lúc Oikawa tốt nghiệp Binh đoàn Huấn luyện, anh trở thành Phân đội trưởng mới trong Binh đoàn Kitagawa.

Lúc đó Kageyama vẫn còn nhỏ tuổi, khả năng thiên phú cùng sự nỗ lực rèn luyện đã khiến cậu trở nên tự mãn. Cậu không chỉ nghiêm khắc với mình, mà còn với đồng đội. Cậu cho rằng việc này không có gì sai cả; nhưng điều đó đã khiến nhiều đồng đội của cậu bất mãn. Ban đầu mọi người chỉ tức giận nhưng không nói gì, nhưng khi cậu một lòng một dạ đuổi theo Oikawa, bắt đầu có những lời chỉ trích tệ hại hơn với đội ngũ. Cuối cùng đội huấn luyện không chịu được tính cách ngang ngược đó của cậu nữa, từng người từng người kiến nghị với cấp trên hoặc rời khỏi đội.

Cho đến tận lúc sĩ quan cấp Tá luôn khen ngợi cậu hết lời tìm đến cậu với khuôn mặt khó xử, Kageyama mới biết mức độ nghiêm trọng của vụ việc thế nào.

Kết quả Kageyama bị buộc hạ xuống Phân đội trưởng một cấp, trở thành người phụ trách đội Hậu cần. Cho dù về sau thành tích của cậu vẫn đứng đầu Binh đoàn Huấn luyện, nhưng cho đến tận lúc tốt nghiệp, Kageyama không còn được đấu trong một trận chiến mô phỏng nào nữa.

Lúc đó cũng không có bất cứ đồng đội nào nói chuyện với cậu, tất cả mọi người đều coi cậu là không khí. Từ đầu đến cuối, Kageyama vẫn luôn chỉ có một mình.

Đó là quãng thời gian khổ sở nhất trong cuộc đời của cậu.

Cho đến sau này, cậu gia nhập Binh đoàn Karasuno.

Cho đến sau này, cậu gặp lại Oikawa lần nữa.

Cho dù như vậy, Kageyama chưa từng nghĩ ngày hôm nay, nỗi đau đó một lần nữa cậu lại phải trải qua.

Không biết sau bao lâu, Kageyama đã không còn gào lên với máy bộ đàm.

Cậu đang bị nỗi sợ chi phối. Cậu từ bỏ đấu tranh, trong đầu chỉ nghĩ đến cái chết.

Kết quả cậu không nhìn thấy đèn bắt tín hiệu đã chuyển thành màu xanh, cũng không còn tiếng tạp âm vang lên nữa, thay vào đó là──

"Tobio? Em ở đó không? Nghe thấy anh chứ?"

"Nghe đây, bây giờ em hãy lập tức đến Tháp cao bỏ hoang ở khu vực A2 nhé!"

"Này, Tobio? Trả lời đi!"

"Chẳng lẽ bộ đàm hỏng rồi? Chết tiệt──"

Oikawa tức miệng mắng to cuối cùng cũng kéo tâm trí Kageyama trở lại. Cậu tỉnh lại từ mộng mị, trừng mắt nhìn chiếc bộ đàm. Cậu nín thở chờ đợi, rất sợ giọng nói vừa nghe được chỉ là ảo giác. May thay Oikawa không từ bỏ ý định kết nối với cậu, hơi thở dồn dập của anh từ đầu bên kia bộ đàm lại truyền tới.

"Em nghe thấy không, Tobio?"

"Cái bộ đàm này chưa sửa xong sao? Bao giờ trở về anh nhất định phải tìm gã đầu pudding đó tính sổ mới được──"

Không nhầm được, đây chính là giọng nói của Oikawa-senpai.

Ngay cả giọng điệu tức giận đó cũng giống trong trí nhớ y như đúc.

Oikawa-senpai còn sống.

Mình không một mình cô độc.

Kageyama không kiềm được nhắm nghiền hai mắt, hai hàng lệ chảy dài trong im lặng.

Cậu đột nhiên nhớ ra chuyện gì đó, hét to với người đầu bên kia bộ đàm: "Oikawa-senpai!"

Giọng nói Oikawa mang theo vẻ ngạc nhiên và mừng rỡ: "Tobio? Cuối cùng cũng trả lời anh hả đồ ngốc? Sao vòng vo lâu vậy?"

Kageyama quệt tay, lau đi những giọt nước mắt, giọng nói có phần nghẹn lại: "Em, em cứ nghĩ là anh đã..."

"Chết", một chữ này từ đầu đến cuối không thốt ra khỏi miệng cậu.

Nếu một người sống trên thế giới này vì lý do nào đó, chắc hẳn sẽ rất lưu luyến, không thể buông bỏ cuộc sống này. Kageyama không nói Oikawa là người duy nhất cậu quan tâm, nhưng nếu thế giới này mất đi Oikawa, cái chết đối với cậu cũng chẳng có gì khác biệt.

Tựa như có thần giao cách cảm, Oikawa hiểu ra ý cậu. Anh nhẹ giọng an ủi: "Oikawa-sama này lợi hại như vậy, sao mà chết được!"

Kageyama "vâng" một tiếng, sau đó lại im lặng.

"Em thế nào rồi Tobio?"

"S, Sawamura-senpai và Sugawara-senpai đã... chết rồi."

"Ừ..."

Giọng điệu của Oikawa vô cùng bình tĩnh, dường như không bất ngờ trước tin hai người họ đều đã đã hy sinh, anh chỉ im lặng.

Mái tóc của Kageyama bay trong gió, bên tai cậu chỉ có tiếng gió thét gào. Cậu nhìn thi hài của Sawamura và Sugawara, muốn làm gì đó cho họ nhưng không thể làm gì được── cậu là một chiến sĩ tài ba, nhưng trước cái chết của đồng đội chỉ có thể trơ mắt đứng nhìn.

Tựa như thời gian đã trôi qua hàng thế kỉ, giọng nói xa xôi của Oikawa lại truyền tới.

"Bản chất của chiến sĩ là chết trên sa trường, em nên tự hào về bọn họ."

"Em hãy hành quân lễ với bọn họ đi."

"Sau đó hãy đến tòa tháp bỏ hoang ở khu A2 rồi hội quân với anh trước vụ nổ, em hiểu chứ?"

Kageyama trả lời bằng giọng điệu khàn khàn. Trước khi Oikawa ngắt liên lạc, cậu liền nhỏ giọng nói thêm: "Cảm ơn anh, Oikawa-senpai." Oikawa chỉ lầm bầm đáp lại: "Tobio ngốc, còn phải nói cảm ơn với anh sao?"

Liên lạc giữa hai người đến đây liền cắt đứt.

Kageyama cúi đầu, thở dài một hơi, khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt cuối cùng cũng khôi phục một chút khí sắc.

Cậu không kiềm được mân mê chiếc nhẫn trên ngón áp út của bàn tay trái, vô cùng cảm ơn Oikawa vì anh luôn xuất hiện bên cậu trong thời điểm cậu cần nhất.

Sawamura và Sugawara lặng lẽ nằm một bên, nhắm nghiền hai mắt tựa như đang ngủ, nhìn trông thanh thản vô cùng── nếu bỏ qua bộ đồng phục dính đầy máu của hai người họ. Kageyama ngắm nhìn hai người một lúc, tựa như muốn khắc sâu vào tâm trí khuôn mặt hai người: sẽ mãi mãi khắc ghi Sawamura-senpai và Sugawara-senpai── trong lòng Kageyama âm thầm tuyên thệ.

Kageyama hành quân lễ trước mặt hai người, sau đó xoay người rời đi, không quay đầu lại.

"Tòa tháp bỏ hoang ở khu vực A2 sao..."

Kageyama nhìn bản đồ điện tử hiện thị trên hộp chiến đấu, có lẽ cậu đang đứng cách địa điểm hội quân Oikawa nói một đoạn. Cậu nhìn dòng chữ không ngừng lóe lên góc dưới màn hình: Thiết bị tự hủy sẽ bắt đầu trong hai mươi phút nữa.

Cậu liền bước nhanh hơn về hướng vị trí của Oikawa.


	3. Chapter 3

**03, Quá khứ/Ngày đó biết được tin mật**

Doanh trại đóng quân của Binh đoàn Karasuno đang tiến hành chữa bài kiểm tra về trận đấu đối kháng một chọi một.

"Hinata, em trả lời thế này là không đúng đâu." Sugawara chỉ chỉ dòng chữ đang hiển thị trên màn hình.

"Sao lại thế ạ? Vậy Hài Hồn không phải robot dị hình sao?" Hinata kinh ngạc ồ lên. Cậu dẩu môi, nhìn Sugawara không phục.

"Khi làm bài thi em phải cẩn thận một chút chứ." Sugawara cười khổ, nhưng giọng nói vẫn dịu dàng. Lúc anh suy nghĩ không biết nên giải thích thế nào cho Hinata, trùng hợp Kageyama đẩy cánh cửa đối diện đi vào. Sugawara nhanh trí nói: "Hay để Kageyama giải thích cho em đi?"

Sugawara trình bày sự việc với Kageyama. Kageyama gật đầu, nói ngay câu trả lời khiến Sugawara hài lòng mà không cần suy nghĩ:

"Hài Hồn là quái vật cơ giới dị thường, không ngừng xuất hiện trên các hành tinh trong Thiên hà những năm gần đây, nguồn gốc và cấu tạo đều chưa rõ, ưa hoạt động tập thể, chủ động tấn công tất cả các loại sinh vật trên mọi hành tinh, là mối đe dọa lớn đối với sự tồn vong của loài người. Hình dạng bọn chúng tương tự con người, nhưng đặc trưng là thân thể có màu đen và được cấu tạo bởi sắt thép cứng rắn. Chỉ có vũ khí được tạo ra từ quặng Miles mới có thể tiêu diệt bọn chúng bằng cách chém đứt cơ thể."

Cậu giải thích cặn kẽ như vậy khiến Hinata trợn mắt há mồm: "Cậu tỉ mỉ quá rồi đấy..."

Kageyama liếc mắt nhìn Hinata: "Cậu đúng là uổng phí chuyến thực tập "Chiến sĩ cao cấp" hôm qua, chỉ là kiến thức cơ bản mà cũng không trả lời được."

"Không phải! Tớ chỉ nói vắn tắt thôi mà, dĩ nhiên là tớ biết!" Khuôn mặt Hinata đã đỏ bừng tới tận mang tai, cậu phản bác người kia, sau đó lại đổi đề tài: "Hơn nữa sao Kageyama lại đến đây vậy? Không phải cậu đang đi nhận thưởng Chiến sĩ hạng nhất sao?"

"Chỉ là đi lấy một thanh đao thôi, xong lâu rồi." Kageyama nhàn nhạt trả lời.

"Đao gì thế? Cậu chọn cái nào vậy? Juzumaru? Hay Mikazuki?" Nghe vậy, Hinata nhảy cỡn khỏi chỗ ngồi, hai mắt lóe sáng nhìn Kageyama.

"Không phải, là Muramasa. Oikawa-senpai nói rằng tôi khá thích hợp với thanh đao này." Đối diện với ánh mắt mong chờ của Hinata, Kageyama chần chừ, mở hộp, lấy thanh Muramasa ra.

"Đẹp quá." Sugawara nhìn thấy thanh Muramasa trong tay Kageyama không khỏi thốt ra lời khen ngợi.

Đó là một thanh trường đao được bao trong vỏ đao màu đen tuyền. Kageyama rút đao ra, thân đao phát ra những luồng sáng diễm lệ lạnh như băng, trên thân đao khắc những họa tiết rồng và văn tự cổ, tăng thêm cảm giác thần bí khó có thể diễn tả thành lời. Hinata nhìn không chớp mắt, cậu đưa tay muốn chạm vào. Sawamura tỏa ra luồng khí cổ quái khiến cậu sợ hãi, cậu do dự, cuối cùng bỏ ý định đó đi.

"Nói như kiểu nó hợp với cậu lắm ấy?" Hinata không kiềm được rên rỉ: "Cậu sướng thật. Tại sao chỉ có mỗi một Chiến sĩ cao cấp được thưởng thôi chứ..."

Kageyama nhìn cậu: "Cậu nên đọc nhiều sách hơn đi." Sau đó lặng lẽ cất Sawamura vào.

Hinata mặt mày méo xệch: "Cám ơn cậu vì đã nhắc nhở nhé."

Sugawara im lặng đã lâu liền mở miệng: "Hinata, nếu em không hiểu rõ về kẻ địch, cứ tùy tiện xông ra chiến trường sẽ rất nguy hiểm đấy." Nghe vậy Hinata liền ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, Sugawara nở một nụ cười hòa nhã: "Đây mới là mục đích của việc thi cử. Cho nên anh hy vọng các em hãy trả lời tỉ mỉ một chút, nếu vậy bọn anh mới biết trình độ hiểu biết về Hài Hồn của các em như thế nào."

Hinata được cổ vũ như vậy, bèn nắm chặt hai tay thành quyền, trong mắt bùng lên ý chí chiến đấu hừng hực: "Em hiểu rồi, em sẽ cố gắng, Sugawara-senpai!"

Sugawara hài lòng nhìn vẻ mặt nghiêm túc của Hinata. Kageyama đứng đằng sau anh, không rõ lúc nào trên tay cậu là một chồng văn kiện vừa nặng vừa dày.

"Sugawara-senpai, đây là báo cáo của trận chiến mô phỏng hôm trước." Nói rồi, Kageyama mang thái độ lễ phép chuyển chồng văn kiện cho anh.

"Cảm ơn em, Kageyama." Sugawara nhận lấy báo cáo, tùy ý lật vài trang ra xem. Anh mỉm cười: "Chỉnh sửa rất cặn kẽ."

"Anh quá khen ạ." Kageyama khiêm tốn trả lời.

"Đúng rồi!" Chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó, Sugawara đột nhiên thốt lên. Kageyama và Hinata ngẩng đầu nhìn anh, chỉ thấy Sugawara nở một nụ cười xán lạn: "Để chúc mừng việc hai em đã trở thành Chiến sĩ cao cấp, hôm nay anh sẽ nói cho hai em một bí mật, chắc chắn không có trong sách dâu."

"Có thật không? Em cảm ơn ạ!" Vừa nghe thấy hai chữ "bí mật", hai mắt Kageyama liền lóe sáng.

"Kageyama cuồng kiến thức xuất hiện rồi." Hinata đứng một bên, không kiềm được thấp giọng nói.

"Nhưng trước đó, hai em hãy trả lời câu hỏi này của anh đã──" Sugawara cố làm ra vẻ thần bí. Anh hắng giọng, thái độ trở nên nghiêm túc: "Nếu có một ngày, toàn quân Binh đoàn Liên hiệp hi sinh hết, các em sẽ trốn ở đâu?"

"Chuyện này làm sao xảy ra được?" Người đầu tiên trả lời là Hinata: "Hài Hồn đâu có mạnh như vậy, chỉ lặp đi lặp lại một kiểu chiến đấu, lấy số lượng để áp đảo thôi."

Hinata hồi tưởng lại lần giao chiến giữa mình với Hài Hồn trước đây, đa số chúng đều như binh khí hình người được lập trình sẵn, mặc dù có sức tàn phá cường đại, nhưng không giống binh lính con người tùy cơ ứng biến. Đối với Hinata mà nói, kẻ thù đúng là đơn điệu nhàm chán kinh khủng.

Nếu không phải bọn chúng có thân hình kiên cố, buộc phải thành thạo chặt đứt từng khớp xương của chúng bằng vũ khí tầm gần, đặc tính của lũ Hài Hồn quá đơn giản, quả thật không cần nhiều thời gian tiêu diệt bọn chúng.

Câu hỏi ngược lại này của Hinata không nằm ngoài suy đoán của Sugawara. Anh cười một tiếng: "Không ít người cho là như vậy, mọi người đều cho rằng chuyện này sẽ không thể xảy ra, cũng không hi vọng nó sẽ xảy ra."

"Trốn ở chỗ nào chứ..." Hinata suy tư một hồi, "Căn cứ? Từ căn cứ có thể dùng tàu vũ trụ trốn đến những hành tinh khác."

"Căn cứ có tàu vũ trụ, đúng, nhưng đó thường là mục tiêu tấn công của kẻ địch. Cho nên đáp án này sai rồi."

"Sao lại như vậy── vậy thì trốn ở đâu chứ?" Hinata bĩu môi làu bàu.

Xung quanh im lặng một hồi.

"Đến Tháp cao?" Kageyama trước giờ vẫn im lặng liền đột ngột mở miệng. Sugawara hào hứng nhìn cậu. Kageyama nói tiếp: "Nơi đó chứa phi thuyền, chỉ cần đường quỹ đạo và tàu vẫn còn vận hành là chúng ta có thể trốn đến những hành tinh khác... Đúng chứ ạ?"

"Thật không hổ là Kageyama, em cũng biết chuyện này cơ đấy!" Sugawara nở nụ cười tỏa nắng.

Người được khen, Kageyama chỉ ngượng ngùng nói: "Em chỉ tình cờ biết thôi..."

"Tháp cao? Sugawara-senpai, Tháp cao là cái gì thế ạ?" Hinata nghe xong chỉ cảm thấy đầu óc mơ hồ.

"Tháp cao à, nói là chỗ để tị nạn cũng không quá chứ? Như Kageyama vừa nói, nơi đó là phương tiện khẩn cấp dùng để chạy nạn. Trừ khi Bộ tư lệnh ban bố mệnh lệnh, bình thường đều trong trạng thái giấu kín, không mở cửa với bên ngoài."

"Nếu đây là tin tức trọng yếu, vậy tại sao bây giờ em mới lần đầu nghe được vậy ạ?"

"Bởi đây là tin tối mật nhất của Binh đoàn, đồng thời cũng là thông tin không thể công khai." Sugawara nhìn vẻ mặt nghi ngờ xen lẫn kinh ngạc của Kageyama và Hinata, anh nghiêm nghị nói tiếp: "Mỗi hành tinh chỉ bố trí tổng cộng sáu Tháp cao, nhưng mỗi tháp cao chỉ có đối đa ba phi thuyền, mà mỗi phi thuyền chỉ có thể chở một người mà thôi."

"Chờ chút đã, nói cách khác..." Càng nghe, Hinata càng thấy mơ hồ, đầu óc cậu trở nên hỗn loạn.

"Nói cách khác, nếu không may phải từ bỏ hành tinh này, chỉ có mười tám người có thể được cứu." Suy luận của Kageyama nhanh chóng sửa lại những điểm chính trong lời nói của Sugawara, nhưng đối với câu kết luận của mình, cậu lại tỏ ra ngờ vực, "Sugawara-senpai, đúng không ạ?"

"Em nói đúng, Kageyama." Nụ cười thường trực trên khuôn mặt của Sugawara đã tắt từ lúc nào.

"Sao lại như vậy? Binh lính ở trên hành tinh này có cả trăm người lận!" Hinata kêu toáng lên.

Hinata trợn to hai mắt, không thể tin nổi con số mà Kageyama đã đưa ra. Cậu nhìn Sugawara, vẻ mặt mờ mịt.

"Như vậy, chỉ số phi thuyền đó sẽ không làm cách nào để tất cả mọi người đều được cứu, trong lòng bọn anh biết rất rõ điều này." Sugawara bất đắc dĩ thở dài, anh bình tĩnh nói: "Vốn dĩ việc xây dựng Tháp cao đã vượt quá sức tưởng tượng của mọi người rồi. Huống gì việc việc nó được vận hành cũng chỉ có xác suất một phần vạn... Nói thẳng ra thì, đây là chuyện không thể xảy ra, cho nên Bộ Tư lệnh chưa từng công khai điều này, cũng chưa từng có ý định xây thêm Tháp cao nữa."

Hinata và Kageyama đang im lặng để lắng nghe nãy giờ dĩ nhiên cũng biết lý do của chuyện này.

Hai người lập tức hiểu ra, nhưng không khỏi cảm thấy mất mát.

Bọn họ đều là binh sĩ ưu tú, khi đối mặt với Hài Hồn chưa bao giờ cảm thấy run sợ, thậm chí đạt được thành tích tốt khi chiến đấu, không chỉ riêng bọn họ mà cả Binh đoàn Karasuno đều rất tự hào── bọn họ chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ bại trận, nếu vậy thì tình cảnh đó sẽ thế nào đây. Tin tức về việc phòng bị của Tổng bộ, đối với hai người họ không phải là chuyện hứng thú gì.

Phải hy sinh hầu hết đồng đội, hoặc mọi người giành giật lần nhau cơ hội duy nhất để mình được sống sót.

Đó không phải chuyện để bọn họ cảm thấy vui mừng.

Hồi lâu sau, Kageyama phá vỡ bầu yên lặng: "Nếu là tin tức trọng yếu như vậy, sao bọn họ lại không nói cho chúng ta chứ?"

Sugawara cười nhẹ với cậu: "Không quan trọng, vì hai em đã được ghi danh là người được sử dụng Tháp cao của Karasuno rồi."

Kageyama và Hinata nghe vậy liền đồng thời thốt lên: "A──?!"

"Mỗi binh đoàn chỉ có hai chỗ, hơn nữa phải là Chiến sĩ cao cấp, hoặc Đoàn trưởng Trung đoàn mới đủ tư cách để sử dụng." Sugawara nói đến đây liền ngừng lại, anh nhìn về hai con người đang ngây ra như phỗng kia, khóe miệng liền vẽ lên một nụ cười tươi tắn: "Anh đã bàn bạc với Sawamura và Nishinoya rồi, mọi người đều cho rằng hai em là người thích hợp nhất."

Tại Karasuno, Chiến sĩ cao cấp chỉ có Kageyama và Hinata, còn có tiền bối lớn hơn bọn họ một tuổi, Nishinoya; cấp bậc Đoàn trưởng có hai người, Sawamura và Sugawara── nói cách khác, hai chỗ trên Tháp cao, nhưng có đến năm người đủ tư cách.

"Sawamura-senpai và Sugawara-senpai... tại sao các anh không ghi danh chứ?" Kageyama cau mày.

"Đúng đúng, hai anh một người là Đoàn trưởng, một người là Phó Đoàn trưởng, nhìn kiểu gì cũng thấy quan trọng hơn?" Hinata thêm vào.

"Anh bảo này, hai em ấy... có thể tin tưởng tiền bối bọn anh một chút được không!" Phản ứng của hai người họ khiến Sugawara dở khóc dở cười, nhưng lại khiến lòng anh cảm thấy đắng nghẹn. Sugawara mang vẻ mặt đầy kiêu hãnh nói: "Thân là tiền bối, sao có thể tùy tiện bị đánh bại được? Các em coi thường bọn anh quá đấy!"

"Không hổ danh là tiền bối mà!"

"Đẹp trai quá đi mất!"

"Dù thế nào đi nữa, thật lòng không muốn ngày đó tới đâu."


	4. (1)

**04, Hiện tại/Trên đường đến Tháp cao bỏ hoang (1)**

Khói mù che phủ cả bầu trời. Phía xa vọng tới tiếng sấm rền vang, không lâu sau một cơn mưa rào liền trút xuống.

Kageyama không bị ảnh hưởng cơn mưa rào làm ảnh hưởng, vẫn chạy giữa đồng không mông quạnh với tốc độ nhanh nhất, thân thủ nhanh nhẹn như báo săn mồi. Trong nháy mắt cậu đã đến con đường mòn trong khu rừng dẫn đến tòa Tháp bỏ hoang. Nhưng vừa dừng chân trước khu rừng, một cảnh tượng không thể ngờ tới đập vào mắt cậu. Trong nháy mắt hô hấp của cậu nghẹn lại── đó là một con Hài Hồn có cánh, bị chém làm đôi.

Cậu cúi đầu nhìn con Hài Hồn ngập trong bùn đất, không thể tin nổi.

Trong kinh nghiệm chiến đấu của Kageyama, cậu chưa giao chiến với Hài Hồn có cánh bao giờ. Cậu cũng chưa từng thấy ai gặp phải chúng. Nhưng trong trận đấu mô phỏng của chuyến thực tập Chiến sĩ cấp cao khi trước, cậu đã từng gặp một lần.

"Sao, sao lại có thể..."

"Trên thế giới này chúng có tồn tại ư...?"

Ánh mắt cậu di chuyển từ trên xuống dưới, cánh của con Hài Hồn đang đè lên một vật. Cậu không nhìn rõ lắm, nhưng nó giống như một tấm bùa hộ mệnh vậy. Kageyama đi tới, nhẹ nhàng nhặt tấm bùa lên, lập tức cậu cảm thấy choáng váng── đó là tấm bùa hộ mệnh không rời của Hinata.

"Này, Hinata! Cậu đang ở đâu vậy?"

"Bùa hộ mệnh Yachi làm cho cậu lăn lóc ở đây này, ra nhận lại đi!"

"Con Hài Hồn có cánh đó là do cậu chém đúng không? Nó chết rồi, không cần trốn trong rừng nữa!"

Toàn thân Kageyama đã ướt đầm trong cơn mưa lớn. Cậu không ngừng chạy xuyên qua khu rừng rậm. Cậu hét lên dọc theo con đường, không bỏ qua bất kỳ bụi cây nào có thể dùng làm chỗ trốn, chỉ đặng tìm thấy bóng dáng của Hinata.

Cuối cùng Kageyama cũng tìm thấy Hinata dưới gốc một cây cổ thụ, bên cạnh cậu còn có vài mảnh xác của lũ Hài Hồn có cánh.

Kageyama chật vật ngồi xuống, dựa vào gốc cây nhìn Hinata. Đồng phục cậu đã rách bươm, những vết thương chằng chịt trên cơ thể vẫn còn rướm máu. Cậu nhắm nghiền hai mắt, nhưng trên khuôn mặt lại là nụ cười thanh thản...

So với bất kỳ ai khác, Kageyama hiểu rất rõ ý nghĩa của nụ cười này.

"Thì ra một mình cậu cũng đến được đây."

"Hinata, cậu là... một binh sĩ chân chính."

Kageyama cười, mà giống như đang khóc vậy.

Kageyama cúi người xuống, nhẹ nhàng đặt tấm bùa hộ mệnh vào lòng bàn tay Hinata. Trong nháy mắt chóp mũi cậu bỗng cảm thấy nghẹn ngào. Nước mắt chờ chực nhỏ xuống, nhưng cậu kìm nén lại được. Kageyama trầm mặc đứng lên, ánh mắt vẫn dán chặt vào người Hinata. Chợt bộ đàm trong hộp chiến đấu truyền tới một luồng tạp âm, nhưng cậu không hề quan tâm tới nó.

Khi xưa lúc hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, Hinata thường hỏi cậu: "Biểu hiện của tớ không tệ chứ?" Lúc đó Kageyama tuy không bày tỏ thái độ ra ngoài nhưng sâu trong thâm vẫn khen ngợi Hinata hết mực, nhưng không làm sao nói được với người kia một câu: "Không tệ", hay "Biểu hiện của cậu rất tốt."

Đã bỏ lỡ những lời nói đó, cả đời này cũng không còn cơ hội thốt ra.

Cậu đứng trước mặt Hinata, trong đầu thoáng qua rất nhiều lời muốn nói, nhưng rốt cuộc lại không biết nên nói gì.

Thời khắc biệt ly đã ở ngay trước mắt.

"Hinata, tôi phải đi rồi."

"Nếu không Oikawa-senpai sẽ tức giận mất."

Trong cơn mưa rào nặng hạt, Kageyama không ngừng chạy về phía trước. Cậu đã sớm không phân biệt nổi thứ trên mặt cậu, là nước mắt hay nước mưa.

Ngàn vạn câu chữ, cuối cùng lời cảm ơn là điều duy nhất còn sót lại.

**05, Quá khứ/Ngày đó cùng em lập lời thề hẹn**

"Nó đã phát hiện ra chúng ta chưa?"

"Trước mắt thì chưa."

Trong khu tàn tích đô thị, Hinata và Kageyama đang nấp trong một giáo đường nhỏ bỏ hoang đã lâu, nhỏ giọng trao đổi.

"Khổ thân tớ! Bị cái thứ kia truy sát suốt hai ngày rồi." Hinata bất đắc dĩ thở dài, cậu quan sát xung quanh, vẻ mặt có phần nôn nóng: "Không tính những chuyện này, tiếp theo chúng ta phải làm gì đây? Con Hài Hồn mô phỏng đó khổng lồ quá đấy, đã to lại còn chạy nhanh nữa chứ... Trụ sở chính có cần làm khó vậy không?"

"Nếu không đây đã không gọi là "Chuyến thực tập dành cho Chiến sĩ cao cấp"!" Kageyama trước sau như một luôn bình tĩnh, trả lời cậu với giọng điệu trầm ổn.

"Hôm nay là ngày thứ ba rồi đấy, phải nhanh chóng nghĩ cách thoát khỏi nó thôi." Hinata mặt mày nhăn nhó nhỏ giọng than phiền.

Kageyama không nói gì, tình trạng của cậu giờ đây cũng hệt như Hinata vậy, bết bát đến nỗi không thể nguy khốn hơn được nữa.

Hôm nay đã là ngày thứ ba trong "chuyến thực tập dành cho Chiến sĩ cao cấp" của bọn họ.

Dưới sự sắp xếp của Tổng bộ, cứ ba năm trên đồn trú của mỗi hành tinh sẽ diễn ra một chuyến thực tập, binh sĩ nào vượt qua sẽ được nhận danh hiệu vô cùng vinh dự: "Chiến sĩ cao cấp", đó là mục tiêu mà tất cả các binh sĩ đều hướng về.

Ngoài việc qua chuyến thực tập này nhận được nhiều vinh dự và được thăng chức, lương bổng của các Chiến sĩ cao cấp còn được cải thiện hơn rất nhiều, cũng có thể được tự do lựa chọn sẽ đi đến những hành tinh khác hoặc đến Trụ sở chính thi hành nhiệm vụ.

Nhưng thứ khiến nhiều người thèm khát nhất, còn có một chuyện── năm đó từng có một binh sĩ đã phá vỡ kỉ lục số điểm trong chuyến thực tập, giành được vũ khí do thợ thủ công Ukai rèn. Trước kia Ukai là người từng chế tạo vũ khí tiêu diệt Hài Hồn. Những binh sĩ sở hữu vũ khí của ông đều có sức mạnh kinh người cùng tính cơ động rất cao, trong ngoài tinh xảo đến mức khiến người ta khen ngợi không dứt. Đối với các binh sĩ mà nói, dù đạt được danh hiệu Chiến sĩ cao cấp nhưng chưa chắc đã được sở hữu thứ vũ khí sắc bén này.

Đó chính là lý do Kageyama tới Karasuno.

Nhưng chuyến thực tập này khó khăn hơn so với những gì Kageyama ngờ tới rất nhiều. Hài Hồn mô phỏng không chỉ có trí khôn vượt xa bình thường, mà ngay cả cấu tạo thân thể cũng được biến đổi── Ngày thứ nhất cậu đã giao chiến với Hài Hồn, dùng thanh trường đao chất lượng tốt Sawamura chọn cho cậu chém đôi người thứ kia: điểm cốt lõi để tiêu diệt bọn chúng chính là liên tiếp công kích vào khớp xương. Điều này không chỉ đòi hỏi kĩ thuật cao mà còn cả độ cứng và sắc bén của vũ khí.

Vấn đề là khi Kageyama trở thành binh sĩ chính thức, vũ khí của cậu không bao giờ sử dụng được lâu. Lúc đầu cậu cố gắng lấy kỹ thuật bù trừ, nhưng giờ cậu lại phát hiện, trong những năm qua tốc độ hư hại của vũ khí ngày càng nhanh, khiến cậu gặp không ít rắc rối. Cậu không tìm được nguyên nhân tại sao vũ khí lại hư hại nhanh như vậy, không làm được gì hơn là hy vọng vào chuyến thực tập này── cậu phải phá vỡ kỷ lục của Oikawa.

Kageyama đề phòng nhìn bốn phía, mặc dù xung quanh cậu không có dấu vết của Hài Hồn nhưng cậu không thể chủ quan được. Tinh thần và thân thể của cậu đã sắp đến giới hạn── cậu đã không chợp mắt suốt ba ngày, mặc dù suốt cả hành trình cậu vẫn hợp tác với Hinata.

Theo lý mà nói, thay phiên nhau nghỉ ngơi cũng được, nhưng đặc tính của Hài Hồn là hành động theo nhóm, nếu chỉ có một mình, căn bản không thể đối đầu với bọn chúng.

"Hinata, đừng ngủ chứ."

"Ơ... tớ vừa ngủ gật sao?"

"Phải tìm được cách trước khi chúng tìm ra ta mới được."

"Thế thì tốt, lại còn con Hài Hồn biết bay nữa chứ!"

Kgeyama im lặng, cậu nhíu mày như đang suy nghĩ điều gì đó.

Thể lực của cậu và Hinata không còn lại bao nhiêu, nếu cậu chọn cách chiến đấu, chiến thắng là điều không thể, nếu không, cậu sẽ bị loại. Nhưng nếu cứ tiếp tục chạy trốn, nguy cơ cao cậu sẽ bị bắt. Nếu còn gặp phải loại Hài Hồn Hinata đã nói, chắc chắc hai người sẽ không phải đối thủ của chúng. Chuyến thực tập đang đếm ngược những giây phút cuối cùng, nếu cứ kiếm củi ba năm đốt một giờ như vậy, cậu thật không cam tâm.

Nhưng quan trọng hơn── Kageyama nhìn số điểm được thống kê trên hộp chiến đấu của mình, điểm số của cậu đã bằng với kỷ lục của Oikawa trong chuyến thực tập năm đó. Chỉ cần tiêu diệt một con Hài Hồn nữa thôi, cậu sẽ trở thành Chiến sĩ cao cấp hạng nhất, đuổi kịp Oikawa, người đã luôn đứng trước cậu.

Nhất định phải có cách nào đó.

Dù đối thủ có là Hài Hồn biết bay đi chăng nữa, em cũng sẽ chiến thắng cho anh xem──

"Không sai, chỉ cần khiến nó không bay được là xong." Kageyama hùng hồn nói.

"Khiến nó không bay được?" Hinata nhíu mày, cậu nghĩ đến hình ảnh con Hài Hồn có cánh kia dần biết mất.

"Ngoại trừ việc nó di chuyển rất nhanh bằng cách bay, có lẽ cũng không còn khả năng vượt trội nào." Kageyama cẩn thận phân tích, ánh mắt quyết liệt nhìn Hinata, "Cho nên, cứ cánh nó mà xử."

"Khoan đã... cậu muốn chặt đứt cánh của nó sao?" Hinata thốt lên, hết nhìn đông nhìn tây rồi thấp giọng nói: "Sao lại dễ dàng như vậy được? Tớ với cậu còn chẳng đến gần nó được thì thôi."

Hinata nhớ lại lúc giao chiến với Hài Hồn có cánh. Khi nào cậu hoặc Kageyama định tới gần nó, nó sẽ đập cánh tạo thành gió lốc dưới chân thổi bay bọn họ. Mấy ngày qua bọn họ đã thử nhiều lần, nhưng vẫn không lần nào thành công. Mặc dù Hinata vắt óc suy nghĩ cũng không ra cách nào có thể đến gần kẻ địch, nói gì đến việc chém đứt cánh trên người nó.

"Làm được."

Kageyama mang vẻ mặt kiên quyết nhìn Hinata, đôi mắt cậu ẩn giấu một luồng sáng: "Tôi và cậu phối hợp với nhau, nhất định sẽ làm được."

Hinata nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu, thái độ của Kageyama vẫn vô cùng kiên quyết. Hinata thở dài: "Vậy chúng ta phải làm sao đây?"

"Cậu phụ trách dụ nó vào rừng, còn lại cứ giao cho tôi."

"Đơn, đơn giản như vậy thôi á?"

Chỉ một câu đã tóm gọn toàn bộ kế hoạch tác chiến, Hinata không khỏi nghi ngờ mình có nghe nhầm hay không.

"Không sai." Kageyama linh hoạt rút một thanh trường đao mới từ hộp chiến đấu ra. Cậu mỉm cười đầy tự tin nhìn Hinata: "Tôi đảm bảo, nhất định cả hai chúng ta sẽ trở thành Chiến sĩ cao cấp."

Kết thúc cuộc bàn luận về kế hoạch tác chiến, trùng hợp một con Hài Hồn có cánh bổ nhào về phía hai người họ.

Kageyama và Hinata nhìn nhau, bóng dáng hai người xen kẽ, theo hai hướng ngược nhau chạy về phía trước.

"Mày làm như có cánh thì giỏi lắm ấy? Đến đây đi──"

Hinata làm cò mồi, cậu không do dự vọt ra trước mặt con Hài Hồn thu hút sự chú ý của nó. Tay cậu cầm một thanh trường đao, vừa giữ khoảnh cách nhất định với Hài Hồn vừa hoàn mỹ chế ngự hành động của kẻ địch. Nhân cơ hội này Kageyama nhanh chóng rút lui khỏi vòng chiến, cậu phải đến khu rừng trước Hinata. Nơi đó sẽ là mấu chốt trong kế hoạch đánh bại con Hài Hồn này, cậu không cho phép bất cứ sai lầm nào xảy ra được.

Được một nửa quãng đường, dường như con Hài Hồn đã chú ý đến Kageyama đang chạy ngày càng xa. Nó hơi giương cánh ra. Hinata mơ hồ có dự cảm xấu, cậu xông ra làm phân tâm Hài Hồn. Cậu giơ thanh trường đao lên, chém vào gối nó một nhát: "Mày đang nhìn đi đâu thế?"

"Phập" một tiếng, sự chú ý của con Hài Hồn quay trở lại Hinata. Mặc dù nơi mềm mại nhất trên cơ thể nó là khớp xương đã bị chém một nhát, tuy nhiên do sức mạnh của Hài Hồn mô phỏng đã được tăng cường, đòn tấn công của Hinata không gây ra thương tích đáng kể cho nó. Con Hài Hồn há miệng, phát ra sóng âm mạnh mẽ, Hinata bị nó đánh bật ra xa. Cậu vừa mới đứng vững, Hài Hồn liền từ đối diện bay đến chỗ cậu.

Hinata nắm chặt thanh trường đao, dù chật vật đến vậy, dù thân thể đã đến giới hạn nhưng trong mắt cậu vẫn tràn đầy ý chí chiến đấu.

"Làm cò mồi đúng là không đơn giản chút nào..."

Trong nháy mắt, Kageyama đã đến khu rừng trước Hinata.

Dõi mắt theo những cây đại thụ trong rừng chỉ thấy thân cây ngàn năm cao ngất, cành lá rậm rạp ngăn cách cả bầu trời, chỉ có vài tia sáng Mặt Trời le lói chiếu rọi. Kageyama đi sâu vào rừng. Cậu trèo dọc theo một thân gỗ lớn, cuối cùng dừng lại trước một nhánh cây vững chắc. Cậu cẩn thận kiểm tra xung quanh, bóng dáng không ngừng di chuyển trong khu rừng, cho đến khi tìm được vị trí tập kích tốt nhất mới dừng lại.

"Đây rồi. Giờ chỉ cần chờ Hinata đến thôi..."

Dường như Kageyama hết sức hài lòng với địa điểm tập kích mình vừa tìm được. Cậu nhìn hộp chiến đấu, đã được mười phút kể từ khi cậu và Hinata chia nhau ra hành động. Kageyama mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại, bả vai căng cứng dần thả lỏng theo từng nhịp thở đều đều. Nhưng trạng thái này chỉ duy trì được mấy giây, dường như Kageyama đã cảm nhận được gì đó. Cậu chậm rãi mở mắt ra, một giây sau liền bước vào trạng thái chiến đấu. Cậu tập trung tinh thần, không nhúc nhích quan sát động tĩnh dưới gốc cây.

"Tới rồi!"

Từ lối vào khu rừng cách đó không xa, tiếng hét của Hinata chợt vọng tới.

"Oaaaaaa! Kaeyama cậu đang ở đâu? Tớ không chịu nổi nữa rồi──"

"Lui ra đi!"

Hinata lảo đảo chạy, nghe thấy chỉ thị của Kageyama liền quẹo sang một hướng, nhưng con Hài Hồn vẫn đuổi sát cậu phía sau. Chỉ trong một khắc Kageyama liền nhảy từ trên cao xuống, hai tay cậu nắm chặt cán đao, lập tức chém một nhát vào cơ thể con Hài Hồn.

"Vút──"

Lưỡi đao sắc bén liên tiếp chém vào cánh và sống lưng của kẻ địch── con Hài Hồn đau đớn gào to, Hinata đang đứng trước nó lần nữa bị sóng âm do nó phát ra đánh bật đi mấy mét.

Con Hài Hồn bị thương đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, nhanh chóng phát hiện ra sự tồn tại của Kageyama.

Kageyama đứng trên bả vai của Hài Hồn, cầm thanh đao đã gãy ra thành hai khúc do vừa chém vào thân thể nó. Cậu không nói hai lời liền rút từ hộp chiến đấu ra thanh trường đao thứ hai. Chỉ thấy Hài Hồn duỗi cánh tay cơ giới của mình ra, dường như giây kế tiếp sẽ vung vào người cậu. Kageyama không có ý định né tránh, cậu giơ thanh trường đao lên, dồn toàn sức lực chuẩn bị cho lần công kích thứ hai.

Nếu không nhân cơ hội này chặt đứt cánh của nó, sợ rằng lần tới sẽ không dễ dàng đến gần nó như vậy.

Nghĩ vậy, Kageyama liền vung đao chém xuống vết thương khi nãy trên cơ thể Hài Hồn──

"Phập──"

Trong nháy mắt, lưỡi đao va chạm với cánh của Hài Hồn, tạo thành âm thanh ma sát dữ dội. Một dòng máu màu đen tuôn ra như suối. Con Hài Hồn do bị thương nặng mà mất đi khả năng chiến đấu, cánh tay cơ giới nó vừa vung ra khi nãy giờ đây ngổn ngang trên mặt đất. Kageyama thấy rằng mình không thể bỏ lỡ cơ hội này được, cậu dồn sức, lưỡi dao cắt sâu vào trong, cậu sẽ không thể lơ là khi chưa hoàn toàn chặt đứt cánh của nó.

Hinata, người vừa bị đánh bay cũng nhanh chóng trở lại vòng chiến, thừa dịp có cơ hội tốt, hai người cùng phối hợp thấn công. Không lâu sau đôi cánh của con Hài Hồn rơi xuống đất, thân thể to lớn của nó cũng nằm vật xuống. Kageyama và Hinata thở hổn hển, nhảy xuống từ người Hài Hồn. Hai người kinh ngạc nhìn con Hài Hồn vừa ngã xuống, sau đó quay đầu nhìn đối phương.

"Nó, nó chết thật chưa?" Hinata mang vẻ mặt ngây ngẩn hỏi.

"Hẳn là rồi?" Khuôn mặt Kageyama cũng mù tịt như thế. Cậu mở hộp chiến đấu ra. Kageyama nhớ rằng chỉ cần đánh bại một con Hài Hồn, hệ thống sẽ cộng điểm cho những người tham gia trận chiến đó: "Có ghi lại số điểm rồi đây."

"Cuối cùng nó cũng chết... Mệt muốn chết luôn..." Hinata yên tâm ngồi phịch xuống, cậu đã chạy trốn suốt ba ngày ròng, bây giờ chỉ muốn đánh một giấc thôi.

"Trận thực tập còn năm phút nữa mới kết thúc, cậu đừng lơ là như vậy." Kageyama nhắc nhở.

"Kageyama, cậu nghiêm khắc quá đấy." Mắt vừa mới nhắm xong, Hinata lại nở một nụ cười khổ.

"Nhưng nghỉ ngơi một chút không phải là không được." Kageyama nhếch miệng, nằm xuống cạnh Hinata.

"Thế mới đúng chứ!" Bây giờ Hinata mới yên tâm nghỉ ngơi.

Trải qua nhiều ngày triền miên đấu đá, hai người họ đã mệt mỏi không chịu nổi rồi.

Hai người nằm dài trên đất, không làm gì cả, lắng nghe tiếng chim hót từ rừng rậm vọng ra, yên bình trải qua những giây phút cuối.

"Này, Kageyama. Tớ có chuyện quan trọng muốn nói với cậu."

"Chuyện gì thế?"

"Tớ và Yachi sẽ kết hôn."

Kageyama vừa quay đầu lại, liền nhìn thấy một tấm bùa hộ mệnh xinh xắn nằm trong bàn tay Hinata. Nhìn kĩ có thể thấy bên trên khác tên cậu và Yachi── Kageyama nghĩ chắc hẳn tấm bùa này là do Yachi tự làm rồi.

Kageyama thấy Hinata mang ánh mắt chăm chú lại dịu dàng ngắm nhìn tấm bùa hộ mệnh, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve nó. Cậu chưa từng thấy Hinata mang biểu tình như vậy bao giờ.

Chuyện Hinata và Yachi qua lại với nhau không phải bí mật gì, mỗi thành viên trong Karasuno đều biết rõ.

Một người là binh sĩ đánh trận nơi tiền tuyến, một người là nhân viên y tế ở hậu cần. Những cặp đôi như vậy không phải là hiếm gặp.

Cuối cùng cũng đi tới bước kết duyên rồi sao...

Không hề báo trước, trong đầu Kageyama chợt hiện lên hình bóng của Oikawa.

"...Bao giờ?"

"Hôn lễ sẽ cử hành sau hai tháng nữa."

"Chúc, chúc mừng cậu."

"Cảm ơn nhé. Vậy cậu và Đại Đế vương thì sao? Các cậu còn qua lại lâu hơn bọn tớ, không có ý định kết hôn à?"

Hinata cẩn thận nhét bùa hộ mệnh vào cổ áo. Cậu hỏi một câu khiến Kageyama không biết phải trả lời thế nào.

Kageyama nghiêm túc lục lại trí nhớ, nhưng cậu không thể nhớ được Oikawa đã nói với cậu những điều tương tự hay chưa.

Điều Kageyama muốn, có lẽ có, hoặc có lẽ không.

Trong lời Oikawa nói luôn mang theo ẩn ý, mà cậu vụng về không thể hiểu được ý nghĩa trong lời nói của đối phương.

"Chuyện này... tôi không biết..." Sau khi suy nghĩ xong, Kageyama liền lắc đầu, "Oikawa chưa từng đề cập chuyện này với tôi. Tôi cũng không nghĩ đến."

"Thật hay đùa đấy? Tớ còn cứ tưởng cậu và anh ấy đã nhắc đến vấn đề này rồi. Dù sao Đại Đế vương trở lại đây cũng vì cậu..." Hinata trợn tròn mắt nhìn Kageyama, không nén được tiếng thở dài: "Đổi lại là tớ, cách tuyền tuyến xa xôi như vậy, cuộc sống trôi qua mỗi ngày đều vô cùng khó khăn."

"Oikawa trở về không phải vì tôi, chỉ là anh ấy không thích làm việc ở Trụ sở chính thôi." Nghe Hinata nói vậy, Kageyama liền nhớ lại lúc Oikawa bị điều đến Trụ sở chính, nhưng không tới năm ngày liền bỏ về, vì thế mà đắc tội không ít người, khiến Iwaizumi phải đến từng nơi gõ cửa xin lỗi.

"Kageyama, cậu chắc chuyện là như vậy chứ?" Hinata nhìn chòng chọc Kageyama, vẻ mặt kinh ngạc.

"Còn có thể sao nữa?" Kageyama nghiêng đầu khó hiểu.

"Khi kì thực tập này kết thúc, cậu hãy đến hỏi Đại Đế vương đi." Hinata nở nụ cười xán lạn.

Kết quả là, sau chuyến thực tập này Kageyama đã trở thành Chiến sĩ hạng nhất, liền theo lời đề nghị của Hinata đến tìm Oikawa.

Đó là một buổi chiều trời trong nắng ấm, hiếm thấy Kageyama bước vào doanh trại của Binh đoàn Seijoh. Cậu vừa bước vào cửa đã thấy Phó Đoàn trưởng Iwaizumi đi về phía cậu.

"Đã lâu không gặp, Iwaizumi-senpai." Thân là hậu bối, Kageyama lên tiếng chào hỏi.

"Đó không phải Kageyama sao, thật hiếm thấy." Iwaizumi mang vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên nhìn cậu, nở một nụ cười. Anh hỏi: "Tới tìm Oikawa sao?"

"Vâng ạ." Kageyama gật đầu, cậu nhìn xung quanh: "Oikawa-senpai đâu rồi ạ?"

"Tám phần tên đó đang lười biếng trên kia, cậu cứ trực tiếp qua đó tìm hắn." Iwaizumi chỉ chỉ ngọn tháp đồng hồ phía sau lưng mình.

"Vâng, cảm ơn anh, Iwaizumi-senpai."

Kageyama cúng kính chào Iwaizumi, sau đó bước về ngọn tháp đồng hồ phía trước, chợt Iwaizumi chợt nhớ ra chuyện gì. "Đúng rồi, Kageyama." Anh hô to với bóng lưng của cậu.

"Sao vậy ạ?" Kageyama nghi hoặc quay đầu, bắt gặp nụ cười tươi tắn của Iwaizumi.

"Chúc mừng hai cậu đã trở thành Chiến sĩ cao cấp." Anh nói.

"Tin này đâu có công khai... tại sao Iwaizumi-senpai lại biết?"

"Tại sao anh biết không quan trọng, bây giờ coi như cậu ngay hàng với Oikawa rồi." Iwaizumi vỗ nhẹ bả vai cậu, cười nói.

"Dạ!" Dường như Kageyama bị lây nhiễm nụ cười của đối phương, khóe miệng cậu cũng cong lên, trên khuôn mặt là biểu tình hạnh phúc.

Lúc Kageyama đến tháp đồng hồ cũng không thấy bóng dáng của Oikawa. Cậu đứng tại chỗ gọi to tên anh mấy lần nhưng không có tiếng đáp lại. Kageyama đành leo từng bật thang một đi lên, cuối cùng cũng tìm được Oikawa trên gác của tòa tháp đồng hồ── anh đang nằm trên sàn đá, nhàn nhã ngủ trưa.

"Oikawa-senpai, anh đang lười biếng đấy à?" Kageyama đứng cạnh Oikawa, nhìn xuống anh.

"Anh đang nghỉ ngơi, không phải lười biếng." Oikawa đang nhắm mắt, nghe thấy giọng nói liền nhận ra Kageyama. Anh chậm rãi mở mắt, giọng nói mang theo vẻ lười biếng, đôi mắt màu nâu xinh đẹp nhìn cậu, nhàn nhạt ý cười.

"Thì ra anh tỉnh rồi." Kageyama xấu hổ khi bị anh nhìn thấy, cậu không nghĩ tới Oikawa lại thức giấc nhanh như vậy.

"Chỉ là ngả lưng một lúc thôi. Còn Tobio, sao em lại tới đây?" Oikawa co hai chân lại, vòng hai tay ôm đầu gối, ánh mắt tò mò nhìn Kageyama.

"A, là Hinata bảo em tới." Kageyama ngồi xuống cạnh anh.

"Nhóc lùn? Thằng bé có chuyện gì vậy?" Oikawa chăm chú nhìn cậu, chờ đợi câu giải thích của Kageyama.

"H, Hinata hai tháng nữa kết hôn rồi." Kageyama chột dạ tránh ánh mắt của anh, thầm nghĩ rõ ràng mình không nói gì linh tinh, tại sao lại sợ chạm phải ánh mắt của Oikawa như vậy. Cậu nghe thấy Oikawa ngồi cạnh "À" một tiếng, liền quay đầu lại, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh: "Cậu ta muốn hỏi anh có thể đến tham dự hôn lễ của cậu ta không."

"Nhóc lùn sắp kết hôn rồi, thật tốt quá──" Nghe vậy, ánh mắt Oikawa trôi xa dần, anh cảm thán nói. Một lát sau, anh nở nụ cười xán lạn với Kageyama: "Tham dự hôn lễ thì không có vấn đề gì. Thay anh gửi lời chúc đến thằng bé nhé." Kageyama nhìn nụ cười của anh, trong lúc nhất thời đầu óc không còn nghĩ ngợi được gì, bên trong tất cả đều là nụ cười dịu dàng của Oikawa.

"Vâng, em sẽ chuyển lời đến cậu ấy." Kageyama lấy lại tinh thần, một lúc sau mới trả lời anh.

Đáy mắt Oikawa in sâu nụ cười của cậu, anh không khỏi bật cười, cúi đầu liền cười nhẹ một tiếng. Kageyama dù đơn bào thế nào cũng thừa hiểu Oikawa đang cười cậu. Cậu xấu hổ quay đầu sang chỗ khác, mang theo vài phần giận dỗi. Nhưng đối với Oikawa mà nói, Kageyama phản ứng như vậy thật đáng yêu.

A a, tại sao người mình yêu lại dễ thương đến như vậy, dễ thương đễn nỗi mình muốn khó dễ thằng bé.

Trong lòng Oikawa không khỏi cảm thán như vậy.

"Khụ khụ... Còn chuyện gì không?" Oikawa hắng giọng chuyển đề tài. Với chuyện này Oikawa rất biết chừng mực, anh không thể chơi với lửa được đâu.

"..." Kageyama đột nhiên quay đầu nhìn anh. Anh nhìn cậu, trong mắt là vẻ kinh ngạc và nghi ngờ: "Tobio đích thân đến tìm anh, không phải chỉ có mỗi chuyện này chứ? Anh nghĩ một chút... là đề nghị kế sách hợp tác với Seijoh, hay là yêu cầu tiếp viện..."

"Không phải đâu ạ!" Kageyama nghe Oikawa liệt kê tất cả những lý do trước đây cậu tìm gặp anh, không khỏi cảm thấy chán nản.

"À anh biết rồi! Hôm nay Tobio đến đây là muốn khoe khoang mình đã phá vỡ kỉ lục của Oikawa-sama sao── Em thật xấu tính!"

"Oikawa-senpai, không phải đâu ạ! Em không đến đây vì chuyện vặt vãnh này."

"Vậy, vậy hôm nay em đến tìm anh vì..." Giờ đây khuôn mặt Oikawa đã tràn đầy vẻ khó hiểu.

"Hôm nay..." Cậu vừa nghĩ đến lý do thật sự mình đến tìm Oikawa, lại cảm thấy khó mà mở miệng. Cậu cúi đầu, thấp giọng nói: "Hôm nay em tới, là có chuyện muốn hỏi anh."

Oikawa im lặng, anh nhìn Kageyama, chờ đợi cậu tiếp theo sẽ nói gì. Kageyama hít sâu một hơi, mặc dù bây giờ hỏi vấn đề này đã muộn, nhưng nếu cậu không nhận được câu trả lời từ chính miệng Oikawa, sợ rằng cậu sẽ mãi mãi không biết được anh đang suy nghĩ điều gì.

"Oikawa-senpai, tại sao anh lại trở về đây ạ?" Kageyama ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt sáng ngời đối diện với Oikawa, cậu cảm thấy trái tim mình dường như đập nhanh hơn rất nhiều. Cậu hơi ngừng lại, lo lắng việc Oikawa không hiểu ý mình, lại nói ra toàn bộ nghi vấn trong lòng mình từ trước: "Em, ý em là, Trụ sở chính rất cần sự trợ giúp của anh, hơn nữa công việc lại nhàn nhã hơn rất nhiều, còn có thể nhận được Huân chương Chiến sĩ nữa, vậy tại sao anh lại trở về tiền tuyến dưới này vậy?"

Nói hết những lời trong lòng rồi, Kageyama bỗng cảm nhận được nỗi thanh thản chưa từng có trước đây. Oikawa dời mắt khỏi Kageyama, dường như đang suy ngẫm về câu hỏi của cậu. Kageyama không nôn nóng, mặc dòng thời gian tĩnh lặng cứ thế trôi đi. Cậu ngắm nhìn gò má của Oikawa, lại nhớ về câu hỏi của Hinata: "Các cậu còn qua lại lâu hơn bọn tớ, không có ý định kết hôn à?"

Cậu chưa từng nghĩ đến vấn đề này trước đây.

Mà bây giờ, sâu trong cậu lại có những cảm giác xao động.

Kageyama nhìn khuôn mặt đang nghiêm túc suy nghĩ của Oikawa, đôi lông mi dày, sống mũi thẳng tắp, còn có đôi môi mềm mại vẫn ở trong trí nhớ kia── nếu kết hôn có thể sống bên nhau mãi mãi, có lẽ đó là một lựa chọn tốt.

"Tobio, em nghĩ sao?" Hồi lâu sau, giọng nói xa xôi của Oikawa truyền tới.

"Em nghĩ là..." Kageyama bị kéo về thực tại. Cậu định trả lời liền ý thức được vấn đề cậu vừa hỏi Oikawa lại bị anh xảo quyệt ném về. Cậu sừng sộ lên: "Em, em không biết."

"Tobio, bất kể qua bao lâu thì em vẫn đơn bào như vậy." Đáy mắt Oikawa lộ ý cười, anh đưa tay ra, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve lông mày của cậu.

Kageyama đỏ mặt tới tận mang tai. Cậu trừng mắt nhìn Oikawa, không rõ đối phương có biết cậu đang cố tình nói mình không biết hay không, còn trêu chọc cậu, nói rằng cậu ngốc nghếch... Nhưng dù là lý do gì đi chăng nữa, cậu cũng không tài nào hiểu nổi, rằng chỉ cần cậu chạm mặt Oikawa thôi, cậu sẽ không còn sức lực kháng cự lại anh nữa.

Oikawa hài lòng nhìn vẻ mặt ngượng ngùng của Kageyama, lúc này mới rụt tay lại, nghiêm túc trả lời.

"Đúng là Trụ sở chính đưa ra điều kiện rất tốt, muốn chiến đấu hay chỉ hỗ trợ kỹ thuật đều được, so với ở đây vật chất dư dả hơn rất nhiều, còn có thể thăng quan tiến chức... hẳn sẽ không có người lại không dao động." Oikawa bùi ngùi nói, anh chần chừ mấy giây rồi nói tiếp: "Nếu là anh của ba năm trước, chắc chắn sẽ bằng lòng."

Oikawa thở dài, nhìn có phần quạnh quẽ. Kageyama nghe vậy mặt liền biến sắc. Cậu mở to mắt, cảm thấy lồng ngực đau thắt lại, đau đến khó chịu.

"Vậy, tại sao..."

"Tobio, em vẫn chưa hiểu à?"

"Hiểu, hiểu cái gì ạ?"

Oikawa dịu dàng mở bàn tay đang nắm chặt của Kageyama ra, anh nhìn vẻ mặt rầu rĩ của cậu, nở một nụ cười rất đỗi dịu dàng.

"Nơi kia thứ gì cũng có."

"Nhưng duy chỉ không có mình em."

Một chiếc nhẫn màu bạc im lìm rơi xuống lòng bàn tay Kageyama.

Cậu quay đầu nhìn Oikawa, vành mắt nhanh chóng ửng đỏ.

"Anh chỉ muốn, được ở cùng em nhiều hơn thôi──"


	5. (2)

** 04, Hiện tại/Trên đường đến Tháp cao bỏ hoang (2) **

Sau khi vĩnh việt người cộng sự cũ, Kageyama đứng lên, tiếp tục chạy xuyên qua khu rừng.

Sâu trong rừng già được bao trùm bởi tĩnh mịch. Bùn đất lẫn lộn với máu đen, khắp nơi đều là dấu vết của trận hỗn chiến, cùng rất nhiều thi thể của binh lính và Hài Hồn.

Nơi này vừa trải qua một trận chiến dữ dội── Kageyama nghĩ, mặt không đổi sắc.

Cậu vẫn tiếp tục chạy, chợt nhớ tới chiếc bộ đàm mình đã lãng quên. Cậu không nhìn mà nhấn nút kết nối luôn. Giọng nói tức giận của Miya Atsumu lập tức vọng vào tai cậu.

"Sao giờ mới bắt máy hả?!"

"Miya, Miya-senpai? Sao vậy ạ?" Nghe thấy giọng nói ngoài dự đoán của mình, trên khuôn mặt Kageyama thoáng qua vẻ kinh ngạc, nhưng rất nhanh khôi phục vẻ lãnh đạm thường ngày.

"Vệ tinh hiển thị tòa Tháp cao D3 gần cậu nhất đã bị phá hủy. Cậu không sao chứ?"

"Không sao ạ." Kageyama không nhanh không chậm chém đôi người một con Hài Hồn đang nấp trong bóng tối. Cậu bình tĩnh nói: "Em đang trên đường đến Tháp cao A2."

"A2?" Atsumu hơi ngừng lại. Kageyama có thể nghe thấy rõ đầu bên kia của bộ đàm vọng tới âm thanh của máy truyền thông: "Thì ra lũ Hài Hồn chưa biết còn một toà Tháp sót lại trên hành tinh này."

"Sáu tòa Tháp đã hoàn toàn bị phá hủy?" Kageyama nhanh chóng tìm ra ý mấu chốt trong lời nói của Atsumu.

"Có hai thôi, nhưng bị phá hủy hoàn toàn chỉ là vấn đề thời gian sớm hay muộn." Atsumu miễn cưỡng nói ra sự thật, hắn không kiềm được thúc giục: "Có vài người đã trốn được bằng phi thuyền rồi, cậu cũng phải nhanh chóng lên đi."

"Sắp tới rồi, em với──" Kageyama mới nói được nửa câu liền nghe thấy âm thanh giao đấu kịch liệt từ cánh rừng bên phải vọng tới. Tốc độ chạy của cậu rất nhanh nên chỉ loáng thoáng nhìn thấy người kia đang mặc đồng phục của Seijoh. Tim cậu như thắt lại, bất chấp cuộc đối thoại giữa mình và Atsumu đang dang dở liền tắt bộ đàm đi, chạy với tốc độ nhanh nhất về hướng có âm thanh giao chiến đó.

"Tobio?" Atsumu tức giận khi thấy liên lạc bị cắt đứt mà không rõ lý do, "Thằng đó đang làm cái quái gì không biết?"

Càng đến gần nơi có tiếng giao tranh, trái tim Kageyama đập càng dồn dập.

Cậu không xác định được người kia là Oikawa hay một binh sĩ nào đó của Binh đoàn Seijoh, nhưng dù là ai đi nữa cậu cũng không thể ngó lơ được. Cậu chạy đến một cây cổ thụ, cuối cùng cũng thấy rõ người đang mặc đồng phục Seijoh là ai── cậu trợn to mắt, không thể tin nổi cảnh tượng đang diễn ra trước mắt mình.

Iwaizumi đang giao đấu cùng ba con Hài Hồn. Chợt một con Hài Hồn bên trái anh thoát ra, cánh tay cơ giới phủ đầy dây leo đen kịt gắn sức túm lấy cổ tay Iwaizumi, móng tay sắc bén đâm sâu vào da thịt anh. Không lâu sau trên da anh liền mọc ra những dây leo dài, giống hệt thứ trên người con Hài Hồn đó. Đám dây leo dài ra với tốc độ chóng mặt, bắt đầu lan truyền trên cả cánh tay anh.

Iwaizumi đau đớn nhíu mày, anh không do dự chặt đứt cánh tay của mình đi── Kageyama chứng kiến cảnh tượng này, màng nhĩ vang lên tiếng ong ong nhức nhối. Đầu óc cậu trống rỗng nhưng thân thể lại bắt đầu di chuyển── Cậu gắng sức bật nhảy, gắng gượng từ trên xuống chém đôi cơ thể con Hài Hồn. Máu nó tựa như pháo nổ, bắn tung tóe khắp nơi.

Một luồng gió lạnh lướt qua gò má cậu, Kageyama cảm thấy điều gì đó không ổn liền quay đầu. Một con Hài Hồn nửa trong suốt bỗng nhiên chồm ra từ sau lưng Iwaizumi, vòng hai tay qua người anh, há miệng, đớp vào vai anh một vết.

"Iwaizumi-senpai, phía sau lưng!"

Toàn thân Iwaizumi đã không thể cử động── không biết từ bao giờ, hai con Hài Hồn giờ lại biến thành ba con: một con đang cắn xé bả vai của Iwaizumi, hai con đang trước mặt Kageyama chặn đường của cậu. Mất đi một cánh tay, thân thể lại tê liệt nên lúc này hiển nhiên Iwaizumi đã không còn là đối thủ của lũ Hài Hồn nữa. Nhưng anh vẫn không từ bỏ hy vọng, liều mạng vùng vẫy, lại cắn chặt răng không phát ra tiếng rên đau đớn nào.

"Chúng mày..."

Mắt Kageyama đã ửng đỏ, cậu không nén được nỗi tức giận với lũ Hài Hồn trước mắt. Sát khí tỏa ra từ cậu ngày càng nồng nặc, thanh Muramasa cậu nắm chặt trong tay không ngừng phát ra âm thanh vun vút, thân đao phát ra luồng sáng đỏ rực. Kageyama không nói một lời liền xông vào tấn công, đòn công của cậu vừa dứt khoát vừa mạnh mẽ, mỗi một đòn đều đánh trúng điểm yếu của kẻ địch. So với bình thường phản xạ của cậu linh hoạt hơn rất nhiều, cũng có thể nói cậu đã vượt ra khỏi giới hạn.

Tuy nhiên, so với những đòn tấn công gần như hoàn mỹ của Kageyama, tâm trí cậu đã trở nên hỗn loạn. Nỗi lo lắng và tức giận khiến cậu mất đi sự tỉnh táo vốn có của mình, giờ khắc này, cậu chỉ tiếng đấu bằng bản năng và sức mạnh thiên phú.

Tại sao?

Tại sao mọi chuyện lại đi đến nước này?

Sawamura-senpai, Sugawara-senpai, Hinata, bây giờ ngay cả Iwaizumi-senpai cũng...

Còn, Oikawa-senpai thì sao...

Đầu óc cậu đã trở nên hỗn loạn, cho đến khi cậu hồi phục lại tinh thần, toàn bộ Hài Hồn đã bị cậu chém chết.

Iwaizumi vô lực ngã quỵ xuống, máu ở cánh tay bị chém đứt lìa vẫn không ngừng chảy, phần lưng của anh máu thịt đã lẫn lộn, thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy xương bả vai lộ ra bên ngoài.

"Iwaizumi-senpai!" Kageyama vội vàng chạy tới, cậu ngồi xổm xuống bên cạnh Iwaizumi, cẩn thận kiểm tra tình trạng của anh.

"Kageyama... xin lỗi, để chú mày phải thấy dáng vẻ chật vật của anh như vậy." Iwazumi nở một nụ cười khổ.

"Em, em sẽ đưa anh đi tìm Oikawa-senpai..." Kageyama nhìn vết thương không ngừng rỉ ra chất lỏng màu đỏ thẫm của anh. Cậu thầm siết chặm hai nắm đấm, giọng nói mang theo phần run rẩy: "Bây giờ, vẫn còn kịp..."

"Cậu đi đi, anh không cần..." Iwaizumi nhẹ giọng, khéo léo từ chối.

"Em có thể cõng Iwaizumi-senpai! Bây giờ vẫn còn kịp để anh gặp lại anh ấy!"Kageyama không đếm xỉa đến lời từ chối của anh, cậu vẫn thao thao bất tuyệt, không nhận ra giọng nói mình đã trở nên nghẹn ngào: "Chỉ cần rời khỏi chỗ này thôi, em chắc chắn..."

"Kageyama, bình tĩnh một chút đi." Iwaizumi chợt cao giọng. Kageyama sửng sốt một hồi, không nói gì nữa. Khuôn mặt của Iwaizumi đã trắng bệch, anh miễn cưỡng mỉm cười: "Chú mày có thể, nghiêm túc nghe anh nói hết được không?"

Kageyama gắng sức gật đầu.

"Anh phải chết rồi, chú mày phải hiểu điều đó. Cho nên đừng lãng phí sức lực nữa."

"Nhưng có thể được nhìn thấy chú mày trong những phút cuối cùng, cũng tốt thật."

Iwaizumi mang vẻ mặt bình thản nói, Kageyama chăm chú nhìn anh.

"Cậu có nhớ ngày cậu và Oikawa kết hôn không?"

"Ngày hôm đó, em đã tới muộn..."

"Ừ, cậu đã đến rất muộn đấy. Mọi người cứ cho rằng cậu sẽ không đến cơ."

Nhớ lại chuyện cũ, ánh mắt Iwaizumi trở nên mờ mịt.

"Mọi người đợi đến chiều rồi về hết. Anh còn khuyên Oikawa hãy dời ngày tổ chức hôn lễ, nhưng cậu ta từ chối. Cậu ta nói nhất định phải chờ đến lúc cậu trở về."

"Em biết rồi, là em không tốt..." Kageyama áy náy cúi đầu.

"Cho nên lần này, đừng đến muộn nữa đấy."

Kageyama nghe vậy liền chậm rãi ngẩng đầu. Cậu mờ mịt nhìn Iwaizumi, một hồi cũng không hiểu ý niệm trong lời nói của anh là gì.

"Còn mười phút thôi, thời gian này chắc đủ với cậu rồi." Iwaizumi nhìn hộp chiến đấu đeo trên cánh tay phải còn lại của anh. Trên mặt hộp xuất hiện một con số, đó là số đếm ngược thời gian của thiết bị tự hủy.

"Nhưng..." Kageyama lộ ra vẻ mặt khó xử, từ biểu tình của cậu Iwaizumi có thể đoán được điều mà cậu băn khoăn.

"Kageyama, cậu còn nhớ không, trước kia Oikawa từng nói với cậu danh ngôn của chiến sĩ." Anh đột nhiên nói.

"Là câu đó..." Kageyama sửng sốt một hồi, sau đó mới mở miệng nói: "Bản chất của chiến sĩ là hy sinh nơi sa trường, đúng không ạ?"

"Đúng vậy, câu đó là do anh nói cho cậu ta đấy." Iwaizumu mỉm cười, Kageyama liền hiểu ý của anh.

Mặc dù hiểu rõ điều này, nhưng vào thời khắc đưa ra quyết định, cậu vẫn cảm thấy vạn phần đau đớn.

Iwaizumi nhìn Kageyama mang vẻ mặt như muốn khóc, liền hiểu cậu ta đã đưa ra quyết định rồi.

Iwaizumi hài lòng cười.

"Oikawa... nhờ cậu, Kageyama."

"Vâng ạ."

Chỉ còn lại mình Iwaizumi nằm tại chỗ.

Anh nằm trong bùn đất, từng giọt mưa không ngừng đập vào cơ thể, nhưng anh không còn cảm nhận được đau đớn nữa. Máu chảy ra từ vết thương tạo thành một vũng nước màu đỏ, khiến người ta cảm thấy rùng mình.

Nhưng khuôn mặt Iwaizumi mang đầy vẻ thản nhiên. Anh ngửa đôi mắt xám tro ngắm nhìn bầu trời, bình thản chờ cái chết.

"Đây chính là... chết sao?"

"Có thể chết đi mà không nuối tiếc điều gì, có lẽ cũng được xem là một loại hạnh phúc."

Iwaizumi nhắm lại hồi tưởng lại mấy năm về trước, khi Oikawa vừa được điều đến Tổng bộ, đột nhiên vào hai giờ sáng, tên đó lại gọi cho anh.

"Sao vậy, tự nhiên bây giờ lại gọi tôi, có chuyện gì xảy ra à?" Iwaizumi lim dim gà gật mở thiết bị liên lạc ra, mặc dù khó chịu vì bị người kia phá đám giấc ngủ, nhưng giọng nói anh vẫn không có điểm nào trách móc.

"Iwa-chan, cậu nghĩ hạnh phúc là gì?" Oikawa đột nhiên hỏi.

"Cái quái gì vậy, nửa đêm nửa hôm không ngủ đi lại hỏi mấy chuyện quái đản này, cậu muốn bị tôi đập cho một trận hả?" Iwaizumi cau mày. Anh đã hiểu rất rõ Oikawa, nhất định phải có chuyện gì quan trọng cậu ta mới tìm anh trao đổi. Mặc dù đã sớm biết Oikawa không phải người thẳng thắng, nói năng rất vòng vo tam quốc, nhưng anh vẫn không ưa nổi điểm này ở Oikawa── nhất là khi anh đang buồn ngủ rã rời.

"Lúc nhận được thông báo điều chuyển, tớ đã rất vui. Dù sao đó cũng là ước mơ nhiều năm của tớ." Lúc Oikawa nhắc lại mong ước này, Iwaizumi có thể tưởng tượng ra vẻ mặt chí khí ngút trời của người kia. Nhưng câu sau, giọng Oikawa liền trầm xuống: "Thật ra, đến đó rồi tớ mới thấy mọi chuyện không diễn ra như vậy." Oikawa than thở nói, trong giọng điệu có phần cô đơn. Iwaizumi chỉ trầm mặc lắng nghe. 

"Có rất nhiều người giỏi giang, tớ có cả đống nhiệm vụ phải hoàn thành... Nhưng không hiểu tại sao, tớ không lên tinh thần được." Oikawa nói tới đây, không kiềm được tự giễu: "Nhất định tớ có vấn đề ở đâu rồi... chỉ có bốn ngày mà tớ như muốn phát điên... tớ như vậy thì Chiến sĩ cao cấp cái gì chứ."

Lúc Oikawa nói xong, bất chợt Iwaizumi hiểu ra lý do thật sự người kia phiền não.

Iwaizumi không khỏi bật cười.

"Cậu thật khiến tôi cảm thấy bất ngờ đấy."

"Gì vậy?"

"Từ rất lâu về trước, tôi cứ nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ không tìm nổi hạnh phúc cho mình trước khi trở thành một lão già cơ."

"Tại sao lại rủa tớ như vậy chứ!"

"Nhưng bây giờ xem ra, tôi đã nhầm rồi."

Giọng nói của Iwaizumi mang theo vẻ tiếc nuối, anh cầm khung ảnh đặt trên bàn lên, đó là bức ảnh anh và Oikawa chụp chung khi hai người vừa hoàn thành kì thực tập Chiến sĩ cao cấp. Mặc dù cơ thể đã rã rời không chịu nổi, nhưng trên khuôn mặt hai người vẫn nở một nụ cười.

"Trong quá khứ, dù đạt được thắng lợi trên chiến trường hay trở thành Chiến sĩ cao cấp, cậu cũng không bao giờ cảm thấy hài lòng, cả đời không ngừng tìm kiếm ý nghĩa cuộc sống nơi sa trường... Cậu là một tên phiền toái như vậy đấy."

Anh nhẹ nhàng đặt khung ảnh lại chỗ cũ, ánh mắt lại liếc sang một tấm ảnh khác trên bàn.

Đó là bức ảnh chụp nhóm trong ngày Tốt nghiệp của Binh đoàn Huấn luyện. Một tấm ảnh bình thường── trong tấm hình, Oikawa không hề đối mặt với ống kính máy ảnh, anh đang nhìn một cậu thiếu niên cách đó không xa, cậu thiếu niên đó cũng đang nhìn anh như vậy.

"Nhưng... có lẽ, tôi chỉ nói là có lẽ thôi."

"Cậu đã tìm được nó rồi."


	6. Chapter 6

**05, Quá khứ/Ngày đó cùng em đơm hoa kết trái**

Trong giáo đường trống vắng, chỉ có mình Oikawa cô đơn ngồi trên ghế dài.

Anh đã chờ ở nơi giáo đường cổ kính này được mười sáu tiếng.

Đối với một chú rể, thời gian chờ đợi thế này thật sự quá dài.

Anh là người đầu tiên đến nơi này, cũng là người cuối cùng chưa rời đi.

Sáng sớm nay anh đã bàn bạc cùng hai Binh đoàn Seijoh và Karasuno, bọn họ cùng nhau trang trí sảnh giáo đường trống trải sao cho để đối tượng đính ước của anh vừa lòng nhất, người kia đã nói rằng: em muốn làm đơn giản thôi, tốt nhất là màu đen, thoạt nhìn đã có cảm giác "wow!" rồi── dĩ nhiên Oikawa không thể làm thế.

Kết quả là, anh đã mời người rất giỏi trong khoản bày biện lễ cưới, Yachi Hitoka. Từ ngôi nhà thờ đơn điệu đã hóa mình thành một thánh địa kêt hôn mà bất kể thiếu nữ nào trong Thiên hà này cũng phải ao ước.

Buổi trưa, Oikawa đã nhận được tin nhắn từ người yêu, cậu tạm thời bị điều đến vùng khác để thi hành nhiệm vụ, không thể đến nhà thờ vào thời gian đã hẹn trước, kết quả khiến hôn lễ của hai người buộc phải hoãn lại── hoãn bao lâu thì chưa biết. Bọn họ cùng nhau chờ đợi ở lễ đường, nhưng đến tận lúc Mặt Trời lặn vẫn không thấy bóng dáng cô dâu đâu.

"Đại Đế Vương, Kageyama bị nhiệm vụ trì hoãn rồi. Hay anh dời đám cưới sang ngày khác đi ạ?" Là một người bảo chứng của đám cưới, Hinata liền đề nghị anh.

"Đúng vậy, bây giờ thì..." Sawamura nghĩ đến chồng báo cáo chất đầy như núi của mình, bất đắc dĩ nói.

"Oikawa, về thôi. Hôm nay Kageyama sẽ không tới đâu." Iwaizumi nói, anh là một trong hai người duy nhất còn lại ở đây.

Cuối cùng, mỗi người bọn họ đều rời đi hết. Chỉ còn lại mình Oikawa chờ đợi trong giáo đường.

"Tobio không hề nói là sẽ không đến, chỉ là em ấy đến muộn mà thôi."

Oikawa mặc một bộ âu phục đen đẹp đẽ. Anh ngồi trên ghế dài, thờ ơ nghịch hai chiếc nhẫn trên tay, một chiếc nhẫn khắc tên anh, chiếc nhẫn kia khắc tên Kageyama Tobio.

Anh vẫn tiếp tục chờ đợi.

Trước đây, anh không rõ mình từng vì ngày hôm nay mà chờ đợi bao lâu rồi, nên anh không ngần ngại sẽ phải chờ thêm một hoặc mười giờ nữa.

Kim giờ của đồng hồ trong nhà thờ đã vượt quá con số mười hai.

Ngoài hành lang chợt vọng tới tiếng chân chạy gấp gáp, cánh cửa gỗ cũ kỹ phát ra âm thanh vang vọng. Oikawa đang ngồi ngơ ngẩn trên ghế dài liền ngẩng đầu lên, anh xoay người lại, chợt thấy Kageyama đang chạy về phía mình.

"Oikawa-senpai! Xin lỗi anh, em tới muộn──" Kageyama dừng trước mặt anh, thở dốc, cậu vẫn mặc một bộ đồng phục còn nhuốm máu, có lẽ đã chạy về đây ngay khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Oikawa là người luôn quan sát tỉ mỉ, dĩ nhiên anh cũng nhận ra điều này.

"Cuối cùng em cũng tới. Không sao chứ Tobio?" Oikawa lặng lẽ cất chiếc nhẫn đi.

"Không phải em đã nói với anh... em nhất định sẽ tới." Kageyama bất đắc dĩ thở dài, cậu nhìn bốn phía xung quanh: "Mọi người... quả nhiên về hết rồi."

Kageyama lộ ra biểu tình tịch mịch. Cậu nhớ lại lúc cậu thông báo chuyện kết hôn với mọi người ở Karasuno, mặc dù tất cả bọn họ đều dùng ánh mắt không thể tưởng tượng nổi nhìn cậu nhưng cuối cùng đều chân thành chúc phúc, nói nhất định sẽ tham dự hôn lễ của hai người... Nhưng cậu không ngờ rằng, duy chỉ ngày hôm nay, Trụ sở chính lại điều động cậu làm nhiệm vụ, đây là chuyện không thể làm khác.

"Đương nhiên rồi." Oikawa hừ nhẹ, nói cho cùng mỗi người đều có cuộc sống riêng, cho dù là chuyện quan trọng cũng có lúc lỡ dở, huống gì bọn họ là quân nhân, công chuyện bận rộn nhiều không kể xiết. Anh quay đầu cam đoan với Kageyama: "Nhưng bất kể thế nào, Oikawa-sama vẫn sẽ chờ em."

"Oikawa-senpai..."

Kageyama nhìn anh, không thể không xúc động, nhưng cậu lại có phần bối rối.

Từ ngày cậu chấp nhận lời cầu hôn của Oikawa, anh đã dịu dàng hơn trước.

Tuy nhiên, tính cách trẻ con xấu nết của anh vẫn không thay đổi chút nào.

"Ừ, không nói mấy chuyện này nữa. Em thay quần áo đi." Oikawa chỉ tay vào bộ chiến đấu của Kageyama, sau đó anh lục lọi trong đống đồ bên cạnh lôi ra một bộ âu phục trắng, đưa cho cậu. Kageyama do dự nhận lấy, cậu nhìn bộ âu phục được cắt may cẩn thận trên tay mình, nhất thời không biết nên làm gì cho phải.

"Oikawa-senpai, anh, anh đang nghiêm túc đó ạ?" Kageyama cắn môi, cậu khó xử nhìn Oikawa. Hai người mặt đối mặt vài giây, Kageyama mới ngớ ra câu nói của mình không ổn: "Muộn rồi, ở đây cũng không còn ai, vậy hôm sau──" không phải cậu không nguyện ý kết hôn cùng Oikawa, cũng không phải không muốn mặc lễ phục, mà là... hôn lễ của hai người bọn họ không hề có người bảo chứng, liệu có sao không?

"Nếu không nghiêm túc, tại sao anh phải chờ em đến tận bây giờ?" Oikawa tủi thân muôn phần nói.

"Em không nói là em muốn anh đợi em... là Oikawa-senpai cứ đợi em đấy chứ..." Kageyama bất đắc dĩ nhìn anh, càng nói càng bất lực── cậu biết rõ người kia chỉ đang tỏ vẻ đáng thương, nhưng cậu không sao hiểu Oikawa đang nghĩ gì.

"Đâu còn cách nào khác nữa, ai bảo em là Tobio-chan cơ. Hơn nữa em đâu có nói em sẽ không tới! Cho nên dù thế nào đi nữa anh vẫn sẽ chờ!" Oikawa phớt lờ người kia, đáp lại.

"Oikawa-senpai thật là..." Anh giống hệt một đứa trẻ bát nháo vậy, mặc dù có lúc ngang bướng không thể nào nói thông, nhưng có lúc sẽ nói ra những điều khiến người ta đau nhói. Kageyama cúi đầu, cậu nhìn bộ âu phục trắng trên tay, cuối cùng lựa chọn thỏa hiệp với Oikawa, nhưng trong lòng vẫn có đôi phần cảm giác mất mát: "Em thay quần áo là được chứ gì..."

"Tobio, hôn lễ tối nay, chỉ có hai chúng mình thôi." Oikawa đột ngột mở miệng, Kageyama khó hiểu nhìn anh, hoàn toàn không hiểu anh đang nói gì.

"Sau này chúng ta sẽ mời tất cả mọi người một chầu sau." Kageyama ngẩn ra, không biết nói gì cho phải.

Kageyama mặc bộ âu phục Oikawa chuẩn bị cho cậu. Mặc một bộ trang phục sang trọng đắt tiền như vậy, cậu không sao quen được. "Nhìn em có kỳ lạ lắm không?"

"Không tệ lắm."

"Vậy giờ... phải làm gì ạ?"

"Đi với anh."

Oikawa nắm tay Kageyama, hai người sánh vai đi tới cuối nhà thờ rồi dừng lại.

Bọn họ đứng trước tế đàn, Oikawa lấy ra bản thảo đã chuẩn bị từ trước, nhanh chóng xem xong một lượt rồi cất đi.

"Iwa-chan vốn là người đảm nhiệm việc chứng cưới, nhưng giờ cậu ấy không có ở đây, không còn cách nào khác nên anh sẽ làm." Hiếm khi Oikawa lộ ra biểu tình xấu hổ, anh nói rõ ràng từng câu từng chữ: "Tobio, em phải nghe kỹ đấy, rồi làm theo anh, hiểu chưa?"

"Vâng, em hiểu rồi." Kageyama gật đầu.

Hết thảy chuẩn bị xong xuôi, Oikawa hắng giọng, anh đứng đối diện với Kageyama, giơ cao tay làm động tác tuyên thệ.

"Anh lấy danh nghĩa của một binh sĩ, trịnh trọng thề: chấp nhận em là bạn đời của anh, kể từ hôm nay, cho dù là hạnh phúc hay khổ đau, giàu sang hay nghèo khó, bệnh tật hay mạnh khỏe, vẫn sẽ yêu em, trân trọng em, cho đến chết..." Anh dừng lại một hồi, ánh mắt kiên định nhìn Kageyama: "Dù là cái chết, cũng không thể tách rời linh hồn chúng ta."

"Em lấy danh nghĩa của một binh sĩ, trịnh trọng thề: chấp nhận anh là bạn đời của em, kể từ hôm nay, cho dù là hạnh phúc hay khổ đau, giàu sang hay nghèo khó, bệnh tật hay mạnh khỏe, vẫn sẽ yêu anh, trân trọng anh, dù là cái chết cũng không thể tách rời linh hồn chúng ta."

Dứt lời, Kageyama thấy Oikawa buông cánh tay đang giơ cao của mình xuống, cậu cũng buông ra.

Oikawa hít sâu một hơi, phần tiếp theo là chúc phúc và trao nhẫn cưới.

Hai chiếc nhẫn anh nắm trong lòng bàn tay chợt nóng rực lên.

"Oikawa-senpai... Oikawa-senpai?"

"A..."

"Anh sao vậy? Thân thể không thoải mái à?"

"Không có gì." Oikawa lắc đầu. "Tobio, em đưa tay trái ra đi."

Kageyama theo lời Oikawa đưa tay trái ra trước mặc anh, một tay anh nhẹ nhàng nâng cổ tay của cậu, tay kia cầm một chiếc nhẫn, chậm rãi đeo nhẫn vào ngón áp út của Kageyama. Từ góc nhìn của Kageyama có thể thấy bàn tay cầm chiếc nhẫn của Oikawa hơi run rẩy. Cậu chưa từng nghĩ người luôn thành thục mọi việc trong mắt người khác lại có lúc căng thẳng thế này. Cậu nhìn khuôn mặt chăm chú của Oikawa khi đeo nhẫn cho mình, một xúc cảm vô hình bỗng nảy sinh khiến trái tim cậu dập dồn dập.

Oikawa hài lòng nhìn chiếc nhẫn đang đeo trên ngón áp út của Kageyama, sau đó đưa một chiếc nhẫn khác cho cậu.

"Giờ đến lượt Tobio giúp anh đeo nhẫn đi."

"Vâng."

Kageyama cẩn thật đeo chiếc nhẫn của Oikawa lên ngón áp út của anh. Khoảng khắc chiếc nhẫn hoàn mỹ nằm trên ngón tay anh, Kageyama mới nhận ra, người đang đứng trước mặt đã hoàn toàn chỉ thuộc về mình. Họ sẽ cùng nắm tay nhau đi đến hết hết cuộc đời, mãi mãi──

"Giờ thì, chúng ta đã trở thành bạn đời của nhau."

Oikawa giơ tay lên, nhìn Kageyama thay mình đeo nhẫn, không kiềm được bật cười.

Đó là nụ cười đẹp đẽ nhất trên đời này── ít nhất là trong mắt của Kageyama.

"Tốt rồi, phần còn lại là... chỉ là hình thức thôi, cứ như vậy đi."

"Chỉ như vậy thôi? Em có cảm giác chân thực của hôn lễ lắm."

"Cảm giác chân thực sao... vậy chúng ta đi làm tý chuyện để Tobio có "cảm giác chân thực" đi."

Oikawa nở một nụ cười ẩn ý, anh nắm tay Kageyama chạy ra khỏi nhà thờ. Kageyama khó hiểu theo sau anh. Cậu nhìn bóng lưng của Oikawa, bỗng dưng trong đầu hiện lên câu thành ngữ── gả cho gà thì phải theo gà, gả cho chó thì phải theo chó.

Cậu tưởng tượng người đang chạy đằng trước kia, Oikawa là một con gà, và cậu là người đang chạy theo anh.

Kageyama không kiềm được bật cười.

Hai người dừng chân trước một ngọn đồi vắng người đang nhìn ra biển.

"Em nhìn đi."

Kageyama nghe vậy liền ngẩng đầu, khi nãy cậu chạy quá vội vàng, nên không nhận ra bầu trời tràn ngập ánh sao đẹp đẽ đến như vậy.

"Thật lợi hại..." Kageyama chăm chú nhìn cảnh đẹp trước mặt đến nỗi không chớp mắt.

"Không phải là lợi hại, phải là tuyệt đẹp mới đúng chứ?" Oikawa dở khóc dở cười, thầm nghĩ người bạn đời của mình đúng là ngốc nghếch một cách khỏi hiểu. "Thời tiết hôm nay rất tốt, cho nên mới thấy rõ ràng như vậy đó."

"Vâng. Bởi vì thời tiết hôm nay rất tốt." Kageyama ngẩng đầu, nở một nụ cười nhẹ.

Bọn dọ dựa sát vào nhau, cùng ngẩng mặt ngắm nhìn bầu trời rộng lớn ánh sao ngập tràn.

Thời gian như ngừng chảy.

Không biết qua bao lâu, cũng không biết ai bắt đầu, hai người chợt ôm chầm lấy nhau.

Oikawa dè dặt bưng lấy khuôn mặt của Kageyama, khoảng cách giữa hai người gần đến nỗi cậu có thể ngửi thấy mùi hương riêng biệt trên cơ thể của anh, mùi hương đó luôn khiến cậu cảm thấy an toàn. Cậu nhắm mắt lại, cảm thấy đôi môi của người kia nhẹ nhàng đặt xuống môi mình, xúc cảm mềm mại tựa như một luồng điện xẹt qua khiến toàn thân Kageyama run rẩy, không thôi ảo giác.

Đây không phải lần đầu hai người hôn môi, nhưng là nụ hôn đầu tiên sau lễ cưới.

Kageyama không kìm lòng đáp trả nụ hôn của Oikawa. Nụ hôn dịu dàng lưu luyến rất nhanh liền biến chuyển, đối với những khao khát này một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng không còn đủ thỏa mãn. Hai người hôn nhau say đắm, bờ môi quyện vào nhau, không ngừng thay đổi góc độ cắn mút. Hô hấp cũng trở nên dồn dập, hơi thở nóng rực hòa quyện với nhau, tăng thêm vài phần tình sắc khó có thể diễn tả thành lời.

Thân thể hai người dính sát vào nhau, hai tay Oikawa mò mẫm trên lưng Kageyama, lúc nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve, lúc dùng sức xoa nắn. Thân thể Kageyama luôn nhạy cảm, cậu khẽ run lên, cậu vô thức dụi vào người Oikawa, dường như khao khát nhiều hơn nữa, nhưng Kageyama không hề phát hiện ra cảm xúc của mình.

Hành động theo bản năng của Kageyama khiến hô hấp của Oikawa trở nên nặng nề. Nụ hôn vừa dứt, Oikawa nhanh chóng kéo ra khoảng cách giữa hai người. Khuôn mặt Kageyama đã ửng đỏ, cậu chậm rãi mở mắt ra, khó hiểu nhìn Oikawa, trong ánh mắt của anh còn dư âm chưa thỏa mãi. Oikawa không kiềm được rít một hơi dài. "Sao vậy ạ?" Kageyama nghiêng đầu hỏi anh.

"Chọn chỗ khác đi." Giọng nói của Oikawa đã trở nên khàn đục. "Trừ khi em muốn làm ở nơi này."

Oikawa ác ý nhích về phía trước, lúc này Kageyama mới phát hiện thứ cương cứng của Oikawa đã đè lên thứ cương cứng của cậu, vành tai cậu lập tức đỏ bừng lên.

"Em."

"Nơi này hoặc Seijoh, em chọn đi."

"S, sao ạ."

"Vậy là nơi này."

Oikawa nhanh chóng ôm cậu, đè cậu xuống một bãi cỏ sạch sẽ. Anh quỳ trên người Kageyama, từ trên cao nhìn xuống cậu. Anh cúi người, thì thầm bên tai Kageyama: "Bây giờ em đổi ý vẫn còn kịp đấy?"

Giọng nói dịu dàng dễ nghe của Oikawa tựa như ác ma đang dụ dỗ vậy. Kageyama không nói gì, nhưng biểu tình trên khuôn mặt cậu đã nói ra tất cả. Oikawa nhíu mày, ngạc nhiên khi tối nay Kageyama lại phối hợp như vậy. Khóe miệng anh hơi cong lên, một lần nữa môi Kageyama lại truyền tới xúc cảm quen thuộc. Oikawa chỉ nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn bờ môi cậu, Kageyama do dự một hồi, chủ động ngậm lấy môi của Oikawa.

"Sao bây giờ Tobio lại nhiệt tình như vậy?" Oikawa mặc Kageyama cắn mút, một bên cởi cúc áo cậu ra.

"Em không có." Động tác hôn của Kageyama dừng lại, cậu đỏ mặt phủ nhận bằng câu nói khiến người ta khó mà tin.

"Thật không đó?" Oikawa cười đểu với cậu. "Hay chỉ là ảo giác của anh thôi?" Oikawa dứt lời, tay liền lần kiếm hạ thân của Kageyama.

"A──!" Kageyama cố gắng chịu đựng vị trí đang bị bàn tay của Oikawa nắn bóp cách một lớp quần dài, cậu không khỏi phát ra tiếng rên gấp gáp.

"Tobio chẳng thành thật gì cả." Oikawa nhìn khuôn mặt vừa thoải mái vừa khó chịu của Kageyama, không kiềm được bật cười.

"Ai bảo vậy, Oikawa-senpai──" Kageyama còn chưa dứt lời, Oikawa liền cắt ngang. "Không phải Oikawa-senpai, bây giờ chúng ta đã là vợ chồng hợp pháp rồi." Anh tỏ vẻ cây ngay không sợ chết đứng. "Gọi anh là Tooru đi."

Kageyama ngẩn người, không có cách nào để phản bác. Cậu thử vài lần nhưng vẫn cảm thấy muôn phần mất tự nhiên.

"Tooru..." Cậu khó khăn quay mặt đi, không muốn Oikawa nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của mình.

"Sao cơ?" Oikawa cười nhẹ, ngón tay thon tài phác họa trên gò má Kageyama, khiến cậu phải nhìn thẳng vào anh. Kageyama không biết làm sao cho phải, cậu nhắm nghiền hai mắt, tránh việc ánh mắt hai người giao nhau── Oikawa-senpai biết được nguyên nhân, nhất định sau này sẽ đem ra chế giễu mình, trong lòng Kageyama tự nhủ.

"Ai bắt Tooru phải đợi em cả ngày."

"Huống gì... hôm nay là ngày chúng ta kết hôn, em muốn..."

"Sao cũng được, anh muốn cười thì cứ cười đi."

Em sẽ cố hết sức để khiến anh hạnh phúc──

Kageyama muốn nói như vậy, nhưng cậu lại thấy điều này quá xấu hổ, rốt cuộc lại không nói ra.

Thời gian hai người họ bên nhau quả thật ngắn ngủi, cộng thêm việc cậu tự nhận mình tư duy trì trệ khó hiểu được ý nghĩ của anh, Kageyama không biết mình nên vì Oikawa làm điều gì. Ngay cả hôn lễ của hai người hôm nay cũng bị phá hỏng vì Trụ sở chính phái đi làm nhiệm vụ, Oikawa không những không tức giận, vẫn cùng cậu trao nhẫn── quả thật cậu không nghĩ ra cách có thể bù đắp cho Oikawa.

"Tobio, em mở mắt ra đi."

"Em không muốn."

"Mở mắt ra đi mà, anh sẽ không cười em. Anh vui quá mới nói vậy, thật đấy."

"...Em không muốn."

Kageyama vẫn không chịu mở mắt ra, nhưng ánh mắt sắc bén của Oikawa không hề bỏ qua dù là rung động yếu ớt trên bờ mi cậu.

"Nếu em không mở mắt, anh sẽ hôn em."

"C, cái gì?"

Kageyama chợt mở mắt, đối diện với ánh mắt thâm tình của Oikawa.

Cậu chưa từng thấy Oikawa mang vẻ mặt dịu dàng như vậy, nhất thời không thể dời ánh mắt. Cậu nhìn đôi mắt đen nâu đẹp đẽ của Oikawa càng lúc càng sát lại gần mình, chóp mũi lướt qua gò mà cậu, hơi thở đều là mùi hương của Oikawa, cậu cũng không rõ đây là lần thứ bao nhiêu môi anh đặt trên môi cậu. Động tác của Oikawa vô cùng dịu dàng, khiến Kageyama chợt rơi nước mắt.

Oikawa hôn lên đôi môi mỏng của Kageyama, rồi đến chóp mũi, gò má, lông mi, trán, cuối cùng hôn lên những giọt nước nơi khóe mắt cậu. Nụ hôn vừa dứt, Oikawa vừa giận dỗi vừa buồn cười nhìn Kageyama im lặng rơi nước mắt. "Em không thể nào biết được việc anh làm có giống với suy nghĩ của em đâu, ngốc ạ."

"Cho nên, em hãy cứ là chính mình."

Nói xong, Oikawa lần nữa cúi xuống hôn Kageyama, cậu nở một nụ cười. Hai người trao cho nhau nụ hôn dài đằng đẵng mà say đắm, Kageyama mặc cho người kia dây dưa trên đầu lưỡi ấm nóng của mình. Sau nụ hôn triền miên, hai người nhanh chóng cởi bỏ lớp quần áo được cắt may cẩn thận, Kageyama không một mảnh vải che thân nằm trên thảm cỏ lạnh lẽo. Đáng lẽ cậu nên cảm thấy lạnh── nhưng Oikawa đang đè sát trên người cậu, ngón tay của Oikawa tựa như một ngọn lửa, khiến Kageyama không kiềm được thở ra một hơi dài thỏa mãn.

Ngón tay thon dài của Oikawa cuối cùng ngừng trên đầu nhũ nhạy cảm của Kageyama, mân mê qua lại, khi thì nắn bóp, khi thì vuốt ve, đầu nhũ màu hồng nhanh chóng trở nên cương cứng. Kageyama phát ra tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn, không kiềm được duỗi thẳng người, khát vọng cùng Oikawa đụng chạm nhiều hơn.

"Tobio, thoải mái không?" Oikawa nhẹ giọng dụ dỗ.

"Vâng, vâng..." Kageyama chìm trong tình mê ý loạn, chỉ có thể phát ra tiếng rên rỉ không rõ nghĩa.

"Sắp tới sẽ còn thoải mái hơn." Oikawa cười khẽ.

Dứt lời, động tác tay của Oikawa ngừng lại. Anh cúi đầu chôn trong lồng ngực của Kageyama, nhẹ nhàng cắn đầu nhũ bên phải của cậu. Đầu lưỡi ấm nóng qua lại, Oikawa tâm địa xấu xa cố gắng phát ra tiếng khiến Kageyama không kiềm chế được bật ra tiếng rên rỉ, khoái cảm tăng vọt, cơ thể ngập tràn cảm giác nóng cháy cuộn trào. Cậu cố gắng chịu đựng tính khí đã cương cứng đến phát đau, hậu huyệt co rút không ngừng tiết ra thể dịch, tế bào toàn thân âm ỉ muốn nhiều hơn nữa. Kageyama hiểu rõ chỉ Oikawa mới khiến cậu thỏa mãn được.

"Tooru... muốn, em muốn..." Kageyama tình mê ý loạn gọi tên của Oikawa, ánh mắt một màn mờ mịt.

"Chưa được." Oikawa hôn lên khóe miệng cậu.

"Nhưng em... A──!"

Kageyama còn chưa kịp kháng cự, Oikawa liền đưa tay cầm lấy thứ nóng rực của cậu, cùng ma sát với của anh. Khoái cảm mãnh liệt ùn ùn kéo đến công kích cậu, phía trước nhanh chóng rỉ ra chất lỏng trong suốt. Ngón tay của Oikawa linh hoạt ma sát, trong nháy mắt đầu óc của Kageyama trở nên trống rỗng, bạch trọc không báo trước liền phọt lên bụng của Oikawa.

"A... a..." Cao trào qua đi, Kageyama thở dốc, nuốt từng ngụm không khí.

"Em có ổn không?" Oikawa trìu mến nhìn Kageyama, đưa tay lau nước mắt trên khóe mi cậu.

"Ổn ạ." Kageyama thẹn thùng quay đầu sang chỗ khác, nhỏ giọng nói. "Có thể tiến vào." Hiểu rằng Kageyama đang cảm thông vì mình làm lụng cực nhọc, nhưng khi nhìn thấy bộ dạng dễ thương này của cậu, Oikawa vẫn không kiềm được muốn làm khó dễ người kia.

"Mới thế em đã muốn anh tiến vào ồi?" Anh mang tâm địa xấu xa thì thầm bên tai cậu.

"Ai mà chờ được!" Kageyama quay đầu, giận dữ nhìn chằm chằm anh.

"Dĩ nhiên là Tobio-chan rồi." Oikawa nhìn đôi tai đỏ bừng của cậu, không kiềm được hôn lên, thừa dịp Kageyama không để ý liền nhanh chóng cắm một ngón tay vào hậu huyệt của cậu. Ngón tay anh liền đi vào liền cảm thấy bên trong đã sớm ướt át. Anh giương mắt nhìn Kageyama rên lên một tiếng, bật cười: "Không phải em không chờ được sao?"

"Chờ đã... a, a..." Lời nói Kageyama còn chưa dứt, ngón tay thứ hai của Oikawa đã thuận lợi cắm vào.

"Ngoan nào, chịu đựng một chút." Oikawa nhìn cái nhíu mày của cậu, không khỏi đau lòng, anh mềm giọng dỗ dành: "Thả lỏng đi Tobio. Đúng rồi... dạng chân ra một chút nữa."

Một lúc sau hai người đều không nói gì, Oikawa kiên nhẫn khai phá từng phần trong hậu huyệt của Kageyama, thỉnh thoảng có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng tiếng rên rỉ thở dốc của cậu. Đến khi ngón tay thứ ba xâm nhập, chạm vào tuyến tiền liệt, thân thể Kageyama liền run lên, cậu không tự chủ được rên lên hai tiếng. Oikawa chăm chú nhìn khuôn mặt khổ sở lại thoải mái của cậu, ngón tay lần nữa dò xét đi vào.

"Là nơi này?"

"A... trực, trực tiếp đi vào."

Sắc mặc Kageyama đã ửng đỏ, phản ứng của cậu đã chứng thực những nghi ngờ trong lòng của Oikawa. Anh không nói hai lời cố định hai chân cậu bên hông mình, tính khí to dài cương cứng đã sớm không chịu nổi, quy đầu để bên miệng hậu huyệt ướt át, anh cố nén dục vọng muốn cắm thẳng vào, rốt cuộc chỉ chậm rãi đẩy đưa.

Kageyama cố gắng thả lỏng thân thể căng cứng, cậu vừa giương mắt liền thấy đầu Oikawa đã đầy mồ hôi, vẻ mặt giống như đang chịu đựng điều gì── có lẽ người khó chịu không chỉ có mình mình, Kageyama không kiềm được tự nhủ. Oikawa như nhận thấy ánh mắt của cậu, anh cong khóe miệng lên, nở một nụ cười miễn cưỡng với Kageyama.

"Xin lỗi, anh làm em đau à?"

"Không ạ..." Kageyama hít sâu một hơn. "Không phải anh nói sẽ trực tiếp tiến vào sao?"

"Nhưng mà── A!"

"A!"

Hai người đồng thời phát ra tiếng rên, hai chân Kageyama dùng sức siết chặt lấy eo của Oikawa, tính khí chỉ tiến vào một nửa liền thuận thế đi vào. Miệng Oikawa hơi hé ra, anh chăm chú nhìn khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt của Kageyama, nhưng không nói được gì.

"Như này, không phải tiết kiệm được nhiều sức lực sao."

"Em đấy... đúng là ngốc nghếch mà."

Cho dù vách thịt ấm nóng phía trong đang bóp chặt lấy, Oikawa vẫn không thể hành động thiếu suy nghĩ được. Cho đến khi chân mày Kageyama không còn nhíu chặt, chủ động nói với anh bằng giọng điệu ngượng ngùng "Có thể", Oikawa mới chậm rãi rút ra. Anh cố gắng kéo dài động tác, vừa chú ý đến vẻ mặt của Kageyama.

Kageyama khép hờ hai mắt, con ngươi xanh đen như được phủ bởi một tầng sương mỏng, nhìn qua có mấy phần mê hoặc. Đôi môi mỏng của cậu hơi hé mở, mơ hồ có thể nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ cậu đang cật lực đè nén. Oikawa đột nhiên tăng lực đưa vào rút ra, tính khí chôn sâu trong cơ thể của Kageyama, khiến cậu không đề phòng bật thành tiếng.

"A, a..."

"Chậm, chậm một chút..."

Tần suất rút ra cắm vào của Oikawa không ngừng thay đổi, lúc nhanh lúc chậm, Kageyama không theo kịp tiết tấu của anh, chỉ có thể không ngừng đung đưa eo chịu đựng đụng chạm của người đối diện. Từng đợt sóng tình công kích Kageyama, việc đắm chìm trong khoái cảm khiến cậu mất đi khả năng nhận thức, thứ tràn ngập trong đôi mắt mờ đục của cậu chỉ có dục vọng khát khao, đặc biệt khi Oikawa chạm vào vùng nhạy cảm nhất của cậu, ngón chân của Kageyama thoải mái đến nỗi không kiềm được cuộn tròn.

Muốn, muốn nhiều hơn nữa.

"Tooru, Tooru... nơi đó... A!"

Oikawa nắm lấy đường cong đẹp đẽ trên eo Kageyama, anh chuẩn bị lần nữa hung mãnh đi vào, Kageyama rên rỉ, bị vật kia xâm nhập, hoàn toàn chiếm làm của riêng khiến trong cậu nảy sinh vô vàn cảm xúc, cậu thuận theo động tác rút ra đưa vào của Oikawa, hai thân thể khăng khít kết hợp, tính khí vốn phát tiết một lần giờ lại ngẩng lên, rỉ ra thể dịch ướt át. Oikawa biết Kageyama đã đến cao trào của khúc nhạc dạo, anh tăng tốc độ rút ra cắm vào khiến Kageyama động tình bật khóc.

"Tooru, Tooru... em yêu anh."

Động tác của Oikawa trong nháy mắt ngừng lại, anh cúi người, trìu mến hôn lên bờ môi của Kageyama, đồng thời dùng sức rút ra cắm vào lần cuối, địa phương tối mật hai người kết hợp hòa vào nhau.

"Anh cũng yêu em, Tobio."

Đó là câu nói cảm động nhất Kageyama từng nghe thấy trên cõi đời này.


	7. Chapter 7

**06, Hiện tại/Trọng lượng của thế giới**

Mưa rào dần dần ngớt, trong nháy mắt Kageyama đã đến nơi Oikawa hẹn cậu.

Sừng sững trước mặt Kageyama là một tòa tháp cao màu trắng bị dây leo bao phủ chằng chịt. Máu đen be bét dính ngoài bức tường màu trắng, cửa vào lên đỉnh tháp giờ đây rộng mở, xác chết thối rữa chất đầy như núi, máu đen trên đất chảy thành sông, xác lũ Hài Hồn ngũ quan vặn vẹo xấu xí vắt trên cửa, nhìn kinh khủng vô cùng.

Kageyama cẩn thận phân biệt trong đống xác chết kia có đồng đội của cậu không, nhưng hoàn toàn không thu hoạch được gì. Thứ duy nhất cậu nhận ra là trên xác của lũ Hài Hồn đều có vết thương vừa sâu vừa dài. Tất cả đều bị Oikawa chém chết.

Chỉ có thanh Masamune của Oikawa mới lưu lại vết đao đặc biệt thế này.

Chẳng lẽ... một mình anh, đối mặt với nhiều Hài Hồn như vậy?

"Oikawa-senpai..."

Kageyama không nói hai lời lền đi vào trong tháp, bên trong không tính là rộng lớn nhưng tràn ngập mùi máu tanh. Kageyama đi được mấy bước liền ngừng lại── có một vết máu kéo dài chạy lên theo từng nấc thang quanh co. Cậu ngẩng người, sau đó bước nhanh lên từng bậc thang một, điên cuồng chạy lên đỉnh tòa tháp.

Dù dọc đường không có trở ngại gì, cũng không thấy nửa con Hài Hồn nào chặn ngang, nhưng trong lòng Kageyama vẫn chẳng thể vui vẻ được. Bởi vì càng leo lên cao, Kageyama càng nhìn thấy nhiều mảnh vỡ của thanh Masamune, mà thứ khiến cậu cảm thấy kinh sợ nhất chính là vết máu cứ chạy mãi không có điểm dừng.

Anh ấy là Oikawa-senpai, tuyệt đối không thể chết dễ dàng như vậy.

Chúng ta đã cùng ước hẹn, phải gặp lại nhau ở nơi này.

Huống gì...

Kageyama vượt qua bậc thang cuối cùng, cánh cửa phòng vệ cuối đã ở ngay trước mắt.

_"Bất kể thế nào, Oikawa-sama vẫn sẽ chờ em."_

Ngày hôm đó, cậu đã mơ hồ nhìn thấy nụ cười dịu dàng của Oikawa.

Đây là lần cuối cùng.

Đây là lần cuối cùng để anh phải chờ em, em đảm bảo.

Cho nên là...

Cho nên anh nhất định phải──

Kageyama gắng sức mở cánh cửa phòng vệ đang đóng chặt ra, đập vào con ngươi là ánh Mặt Trời chói mắt.

Phía sau mảnh xác của một con Hài Hồn, là Oikawa đang đứng lặng.

Anh kiên cường đứng thẳng, mái tóc mềm mượt tung bay, mặc dù đồng phục của anh đã vô cùng dơ bẩn nhưng trên khuôn mặt anh vẫn là nụ cười trong sáng thuần khiết. Thanh Hirataka Masamune cắm sâu trên nền đất, hai tay anh nắm chặt cán đao, dường như đã chờ đợi từ rất lâu rồi.

Kageyama không chút do dự liền chạy về phía anh.

"Oikawa-senpai!"

"Thật tốt quá, anh..."

Tốc độ chạy của Kageyama rất nhanh, đột nhiên chậm lại.

Càng đến gần Oikawa, bước chân cậu càng nặng như đeo chì, mỗi bước đi đều vô cùng khó nhọc.

Cậu cuối cùng cũng đứng trước mặt Oikawa, nhẹ nhàng nâng gò má lạnh như băng của anh bằng đôi bàn tay run rẩy.

"Oikawa-senpai..."

"Lần này, em không đến muộn nữa..."

Kageyama dứt lời, không ngừng rơi lệ, từng giọt nước mắt nóng hổi rơi trên chiếc nhẫn bạc phát ra ánh kim lấp lánh.

Chỉ còn ba phút cho đến khi tinh cầu bị phá hủy.

**07, Quá khứ/Mỗi ngày đều được yêu em**

Hôm nay là ngày nghỉ hiếm hoi mỗi tháng chỉ có một lần.

Trong ngày không cần chiến đấu này, Kageyama, người vừa lập gia đình không lâu liền chủ động đến nhà của Oikawa── chuyện này dĩ nhiên là thỉnh cầu của anh. Mặc dù Oikawa và Kageyama đã đồng thuận không đề cập đến chuyện công việc trong ngày này, nhưng đơn bào Kageyama đôi khi quên mất điều đó. Oikawa đã thử thông não cho cậu mấy lần, lại rầu rĩ nhận ra không có hiệu quả, đành chán nản mặc kệ luôn.

"Oikawa-senpai, anh có thể chỉ cho em kỹ năng chiến đấu được không ạ?" Kageyama nhìn Oikawa bằng ánh mắt lóe sáng.

"Anh đã nói rồi, sau khi kết hôn phải gọi anh là Tooru chứ, em có thể thay đổi cái thói quen này được không?" Oikawa lười biếng quay đầu, anh nhéo nhẹ chóp mũi của Kageyama: "Hơn nữa, không phải em đã phá kỷ lục của anh trong trận thực tập sao, còn phải hỏi han cái gì nữa?" Anh hài lòng nhìn khuôn mặt đáng yêu của Kageyama, sau đó buông tay, nở một nụ cười xấu xa: "Anh không nói cho Tobio đâu!"

Kageyama xoa xoa chóp mũi, cậu chẳng bao giờ muốn so đo cùng ông già Oikawa khi anh muốn trêu chọc cậu cả. So với mấy chuyện này, cậu muốn hiểu phương châm của Oikawa mấy năm trước đã để lại cho mình hơn.

"Cứ đánh cho đến khi đối thủ không đứng dậy nổi thì thôi."Kageyama đột nhiên nói, đó là lúc cậu vừa gia nhập Binh đoàn Huấn luyện, Oikawa đã nói cho cậu bí quyết chiến đấu này. Kageyama nhíu mày: "Đến tận bây giờ em vẫn không hiểu câu nói đó. Oikawa-senpai, không phải anh đã nói rằng sau khi kết hôn, giữa hai vợ chồng không được có bí mật gì hết ạ?"

"Ớ, anh đã nói thế à?"

"Oikawa-senpai, em có chuyện phải về trước đây."

"Đợi, đợi đã! Anh, anh... đã nói rồi, Tobio!"

"Vậy điều đó có nghĩa là gì ạ?"

"À... cái này hả, coi như anh nói quá lên đi." Oikawa nhanh trí. "Đó là tinh thần chiến đấu đến cùng, đánh đến khi đối thủ không đứng nổi chỉ là một ví dụ... đúng rồi, chính là như thế!"

Kageyama nghi hoặc nhìn anh, mặc dù chưa hiểu hết vấn đề mà anh nói, nhưng vẫn tạm thời coi như có tý lý lẽ.

Thật không hổ danh là Oikawa-senpai.

"Vậy trước kia Oikawa-senpai từng bị đánh đến nỗi không đứng nổi luôn ạ?"

"Trước kia à... đã từng... nhưng chỉ cần đứng lên một lần nữa là được."

"Nói cũng phải."

"Nhưng bây giờ, anh tự tin mình tuyệt đối sẽ không gục ngã nữa."

"Ồ? Bởi vì Oikawa-senpai đã mạnh mẽ hơn rồi ạ?"

"Có thể cho là như vậy, bởi vì anh không thể không trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn."

"Oikawa-senpai, anh có ý gì thế?"

Oikawa dịu dàng nhìn Kageyama, anh nghĩ người bạn đời của anh vụng về như vậy, có lẽ chưa hiểu được ý nghĩ trong những điều anh nói.

Anh khẽ cười một tiếng.

"Tobio, em đã từng nghe chuyện vềYoshitsune và Benkei chưa?"

"Yoshitsune và Benkei?"

"Đúng vậy, đây là câu chuyện đã lưu truyền từ rất lâu về trước trên hành tinh này rồi."

Kageyama mang vẻ mặt thành thật nhìn anh, Oikawa thấp giọng bắt đầu kể truyện.

"Người ta kể lại rằng, Benkei là một gia thần của Yoshitsune, là một võ tướng rất lợi hại. Nhưng có một ngày, vì bảo vệ quân chủ của mình trong trận chiến, ông đã trúng vạn mũi tên mà bất hạnh chết đi." Oikawa hơi ngừng lại, anh liếc mắt nhìn Kageyama: "Đây chính là câu chuyện về Yoshitsune và Benkei. Em nghĩ sao Tobio?"

"Người tên Benkei đó, là một chiến sĩ chân chính."

"Đúng vậy, anh muốn trở thành người giống như ông ta."

_Cho nên, Tobio à._

_Vì em, anh cũng sẽ như Benkei vậy, cho dù phải chết cũng sẽ chiến đấu đến giây phút cuối cùng._

_Em không cần hiểu điều đó đâu._

HẾT


End file.
